


Tú, que eres una estrella (y yo, que estoy hecho de ti)

by symptomstima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alzheimer's Disease, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symptomstima/pseuds/symptomstima
Summary: Hajime Iwaizumi era un profesor de matemáticas que amaba su trabajo. La preparatoria en la que enseñaba era un lugar tranquilo, al menos hasta que contrataron a Oikawa Tōru.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tú, que eres una estrella (y yo, que estoy hecho de ti)

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los créditos a Haruichi Furudate, creador de Haikyuu!!, y a SuHo, dueño de las canciones mencionadas. Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en Wattpad.
> 
> Gracias por leer. :)

_ "Tú, que eres una estrella que está desapareciendo, brillas con intensidad en el momento más oscuro." _

_ —SuHo _

———————

Con el cabello peinado como de costumbre y la mochila colgada al hombro, el hombre bajó de su auto, entrando a las instalaciones de la preparatoria sin necesidad de apresurarse.

A sus veintiocho años, Hajime Iwaizumi disfrutaba su trabajo.

No era el profesor más considerado, ni el más alegre, pero era feliz enseñando. A pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo en ello, estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado y podía presumir que lo tenía todo si así lo quisiera. Una buena casa, un oficio satisfactorio y las ganas de hacer las cosas.

Sus pasos resonaron firmes en el pasillo y llegó rápidamente al salón de docentes para registrar su asistencia. Antes de irse a dar su primera clase, se sirvió un café oscuro, recordándose que debía hacer una visita a la cafetería en su tiempo libre.

Las horas avanzaron sin que se diera cuenta. Dio nuevas lecciones a sus alumnos, quienes ya no se quejaban tanto de tener que tomar la materia de matemáticas tan temprano por la mañana. Incluso si era estricto, sus estudiantes lo adoraban, porque sabía lo que hacía y lo que explicase sonaba como si fuera lo más fácil del universo.

Recogió los deberes que había dejado, respondió cualquier tipo de duda y, claro, les habló sobre las próximas tareas que debían hacer. Cuando el timbre sonó, borró lo que había escrito en la pizarra y agarró sus cosas para retirarse; tenía una sesión más antes del descanso. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a poner un pie fuera, pues un hombre alto y de cabellos castaños que creía no haber visto nunca entró sin siquiera preguntar.

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados, Iwaizumi observó con atención. Llevaba un saco azul oscuro sobre la camisa blanca, tenía la piel casi pálida y una figura esbelta, igual a la de un atleta. Hizo una leve reverencia y esbozó una sonrisa. El azabache devolvió el saludo con una mirada seria.

En tanto salía del aula, alcanzó a escuchar que se llamaba Oikawa Tōru y que era el profesor de ciencias.

———————

Los días pasaron con normalidad, Iwaizumi iba a diario a la preparatoria y daba las clases que le correspondían. Incluso si era cansado en algunas ocasiones, no se quejaba, prefería mantenerse ocupado a no tener nada que hacer.

Faltaban minutos para que el reloj marcase las siete, la noche no iba a hacerse del rogar. Su cuerpo le exigía comida y no tardó en abandonar el edificio.

Apretó las manos al oír un sonido metálico, hueco, como de dos puertas abriéndose. Dejó su maleta en el auto y, sin intención, esperó a que algo sucediera.

Helaba, sintió que se congelaría si no se iba pronto. También tenía algunos exámenes por calificar. Incluso, debía lavar un gran lote de ropa. Aún así, no pensó más en eso cuando vio al profesor de ciencias saliendo de uno de los gimnasios del Aoba Johsai, ese en el que entrenaba el equipo de voleibol.

Se cubría con un suéter bastante delgado y tenía puestos unos pantalones deportivos; un gorro negro escondía su cabello y los tenis blancos eran lo único de un color distinto. Iwaizumi estaba curioso, pero no estaba seguro de querer preguntar.

Además, él parecía una persona inalcanzable. Escuchaba rumores de que su carisma era inigualable y de que hablaba hasta por los codos. No podía confirmarlo, el castaño nunca estaba en la sala de maestros. Tratando de evitar hacerle frente, rodeó el vehículo, listo para entrar e irse.

—¡Pero qué frío hace!

Iwaizumi se obligó a detenerse. La voz del hombre era suave y atractiva y encajaba perfectamente con su apariencia. Lo miró. Observó su sonrisa refrescante, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el aire fresco que le golpeaba el rostro. Y, por alguna razón, se estaba molestando.

—Te resfriarás si no te abrigas bien —fue lo que replicó, y no entendía por qué. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Eso le molestó incluso más.

—Hajime Iwaizumi, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, ojos marrones brillando con intensidad—. Yo soy Oikawa Tōru, el profesor de ciencias.

_Lo sé_ , pensó. Sin querer, frunció el ceño, y no sabía qué responder; lo había visto solo dos veces y ya pensaba que resplandecía. Resultaba que los rumores que escuchó de sus estudiantes eran ciertos. Aún con eso, no le gustaba. Debía mantenerse alejado.

—Un placer —contestó. Sujetó la manija del auto en un intento desesperado de alejarlo. No quería ser grosero pero, de cierta forma, le asustaba la manera en que iluminaba todo a su paso. Lo irritaba.

Esa sonrisa se volvió más grande, y se despidió con un simple "buenas noches" mientras agitaba la mano. El azabache no dijo nada, viendo cómo se iba caminando.

Oikawa se abrazó a sí mismo en busca de calor, e Iwaizumi se encontró siguiéndolo con la mirada. Se le ocurrió que debía darle un aventón o algo, porque realmente estaba temblando.

Al final, decidió no hacerlo y se fue a casa, esperando que no se enfermase.

———————

Semanas pasaron hasta su próximo encuentro con Oikawa. Faltaba cada vez menos para las vacaciones de invierno y el trabajo se amontonaba sin descanso. Tareas, exámenes y exposiciones. Afortunadamente, matemáticas no exigía una evidencia extravagante.

Pero la feria de ciencias se acercaba, y sabía que los estudiantes de primero estaban obligados a participar. Quedaban alrededor de dos meses para que el semestre terminase, el alumnado ya había comenzado a preparar sus proyectos finales.

Ese día, Iwaizumi esperaba fuera del salón, dándole un rápido vistazo a su teléfono en tanto escuchaba las cortas conversaciones que los jóvenes compartían. Guardó el aparato cuando la puerta fue abierta, e hizo una reverencia.

Grandes trípticos de cartón y cartulina yacían en el suelo, algunos recostados y otros de pie. Abundaban los colores vivos, rojo, azul y amarillo como el sol. Letras resaltantes los decoraban, y los escritorios estaban desparramados por el aula.

_El sol es una estrella_ , recordó. Y, sin darse cuenta, miró a Oikawa, quien le saludaba con una sonrisa. Estaba sentado al centro de la clase, probablemente para ofrecer su ayuda. Parecía que se llevaban de lo mejor, y era notorio que todos lo amaban.

—Buenos días, profesor Iwaizumi —los estudiantes exclamaron a coro, con el entusiasmo escapando por sus voces.

—Buenos días —respondió, como hacía siempre, dejando su maleta en el asiento y recargándose en la mesa—. Espero que se estén esforzando.

—Lo están —aseguró el docente—. Y bien, faltan unos minutos para que mi sesión termine. ¿Por qué no le enseñan sus trabajos a Iwa-chan?

_¿Iwa...chan?_ Iwaizumi apretó los labios y su entrecejo se frunció, sintiendo las mejillas calientes. Una ocasión. Fue una ocasión en la que hablaron, y el castaño ya se tomaba tantas confianzas.

No tuvo tiempo de decir algo, los ojos brillantes de los chicos no le permitieron negarse a lo que el profesor proponía. Escuchó cada idea con atención, echó un vistazo a los diseños y compartió un par de opiniones.

Estaba impresionado. Podía jurar que, hace un año, aquel grupo odiaba cualquier cosa que se relacionara con las ciencias y sus calificaciones en la materia eran las peores. Era todo obra suya, Oikawa Tōru tenía a esos niños en la palma de su mano.

Casi sonrió, pero se contuvo. Se había ganado su respeto, mas no iba a admitirlo en voz alta. Quería concentrarse en el hecho de que los proyectos de la clase eran interesantes y olvidarse de lo mucho que ese sujeto le molestaba.

———————

Iwaizumi escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, recargado en el cofre de su auto. Suspiró con levedad, tratando de no pensar en absoluto. Necesitaba un descanso, aunque fuera breve; rogaba por deshacerse pronto de la montaña de trabajo que tenía pendiente.

Ya era tarde. No se había fijado en la hora, pero no le importaba del todo. Extrañaba el cielo claro, la estación gélida cubría la ciudad con sus socarronas nubes. Sabía que nevaría esa noche y, a decir verdad, se sentía extrañamente solo.

Caminó hacia el campo de fútbol, sentándose en la grada del fondo. Podía ver su aliento, blanquecino, perdiéndose en el aire. Se arrepintió de no haber llevado una bufanda, y no tenía idea de por qué terminó frente a esa cancha, buscando las estrellas. Tenía veintiocho años y esa era, probablemente, la primera vez en la que deseó estar acompañado.

Empuñó las manos cuando pensó en Oikawa. Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde la última vez que se hablaron, en aquel salón, en una coincidencia tan misteriosa y extraña. Tuvo escalofríos. Nunca conoció a alguien como él, tan raro y fascinante, el tipo de persona que atraía al resto sin intentarlo siquiera.

El ruido de las puertas del gimnasio le hizo estremecer y, de un instante a otro, el castaño en el que pensaba estaba sentándose a un lado suyo. Sonrisa amplia, nariz rojiza y un gorro mal acomodado.

Algo no andaba bien consigo mismo. Poco a poco, comenzaba a odiarlo. Se convencía de que debía hacerlo. Porque a Iwaizumi le gustaban las cosas resplandecientes, y Oikawa estaba destellando. Y si dejara de hacerlo, si tan solo dejara de aparecer cada que lo recordase, quizá podría mantenerse en paz e intentar ser su amigo.

Pues no era normal, ellos no eran normales; era tan imposible que estuviese ahí siempre, que pudiese verlo en cualquier lugar sin tener que usar sus ojos.

—Iwa-chan, si no te abrigas bien, terminarás resfriándote —fue lo primero que dijo, dedos inquietos jugueteando con el borde de su abrigo. En su voz se asomaba el cansancio—. Me regañaste la otra vez, te lo regreso.

—Buenas noches a ti también —Hajime se cruzó de brazos, contemplando el pasto que aún no terminaba de secarse—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ahí estaba su actitud grosera, no planeaba decirlo de una forma tan ruda. Mas no se disculpó, no hizo más que esperar la respuesta del castaño, quien se escondía en su gabardina para cuidarse del frío.

—El equipo de voleibol me invita a jugar a veces, —le sorprendió, ahora fregándose el rostro con las mangas— voy cuando tengo oportunidad. Somos como colegas.

A Iwaizumi también le gustaba el voleibol, y le parecía admirable que se relacionara tan bien con los propios jugadores del club. Aunque no estaba impresionado. De cierta forma, lo esperaba. Se mordió la lengua para no decir algo al respecto.

—¿No deberías estar revisando proyectos de ciencias o algo? —Alzó una ceja tras recitar aquello y lo que ganó fue un infantil puchero de Oikawa.

—He trabajado todo el día y toda la semana, merezco despejarme, ¿sabes? —Reclamó, arrastrando las vocales. Iwaizumi concordaba sin meditarlo mucho, la feria lo tenía bastante atareado.

Asintió, fingiendo no estar interesado en el tema. Se preguntaba si había estado durmiendo bien, unas apenas notables ojeras se asomaban por su rostro. No obstante, eso no le correspondía, tenían la misma edad y Oikawa debía saber administrar su tiempo tanto como él.

—¿Y tú? —Cuestionó de la nada, colocando una pierna sobre la otra y actuando como si no se estuviera congelando aún con tantas prendas de ropa encima—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quise ver las estrellas, pero olvidé que estaba nublado.

La melodiosa carcajada de Tōru le rodeó, y él reposó los brazos en la grada siguiente para apoyarse y observar el cielo. Iwaizumi quería enfadarse y no lo conseguía. Al contrario, estaba avergonzado, pues aquello no había sonado tan patético en su cabeza.

—No creí que fueras tan extraño, Iwa-chan —el hombre agitó las manos con energía, y esperó segundos para volver a hablar—. Deberás esperar, las estrellas han de estar durmiendo.

A pesar de que Iwaizumi abrió la boca para replicarle, nada salió. Dejó de sentir los latidos de su corazón y, al parecer, seguía vivo. No se le habría ocurrido algo como eso ni en sueños, era como si hubiesen sacado a Oikawa de un libro de poesía, donde hasta las palabras más sencillas irradiaban una magia indescriptible.

—Ellas también envejecen. La diferencia es que no paran de brillar hasta que mueren —agregó, rostro relajado y labios carmesí—. Por eso, aunque sé que no se detienen, quiero creer que se están reparando.

_Mientras más brillan, más rápido desaparecen_ , supuso Iwaizumi; _Tontokawa, si bien lo sabes, ¿por qué sigues brillando de esa manera?_

—Me gustan las estrellas —Hajime atinó a decir, percatándose de que casi lo deja hablando solo. Y no mentía, las noches sin aquellos enigmáticos astros no eran iguales.

—Seguro que a ellas les gustas también, Iwa-chan —dijo, y el azabache buscó el momento en el que dejó de contemplar el cielo para mirarlo a él.

La nieve estaba comenzando a caer, manchando el césped de un blanco puro. Oikawa estiró un brazo, intentando atrapar un poco; cuando lo hizo, acarició el puño helado que empezaba a derretirse en su mano hasta que su piel se puso roja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le reprendió, arrugando la frente y refugiándose en su chaqueta—. ¿Eres un niño?

—¿Acaso tú no? —Rio y se levantó de su asiento, corriendo hasta el centro del campo para dejarse caer, recostado—. ¡Seamos niños esta noche!

No planeaba seguirle la corriente pero, cuando se fijó, ya estaba a su lado. De pie, junto a él, le dedicó una mirada llena de desaprobación, jalándolo de la gabardina para obligarlo a levantarse.

Oikawa le estrujó de las muñecas, y las piernas le fallaron; terminó al igual que el contrario, con la respiración agitada por el forcejeo y la nieve cayéndole en la cara. Retuvo un bufido, sacudiéndose el cabello y la cabeza.

—En serio, vas a enfermarte —el azabache volvió a regañar, como si él estuviera haciéndolo mejor.

—No solo yo, pero —el castaño se sentó, sacó algo del bolsillo de su gabardina y volvió a acostarse. Un par de guantes—, al menos, nos queda esto.

—¿Los tuviste todo el tiempo y hasta ahora se te ocurre usarlos, Idiokawa? —Rodó los ojos, recibiendo el lanzamiento de la prenda en su mejilla con el ceño fruncido.

—Tomaré eso como un "gracias" —respondió, colocándose el guante y mostrándole su mano ya cubierta—. Ah, eres lento, Iwa-chan —se quejó, alzando las cejas para presionarlo.

La suavidad de la lana cobijó la mano de Iwaizumi, a quien le sorprendía que el contrario hubiese decidido compartir con él, aún si no lo demostraba. Era cálido y, haciendo como si no le importase, dijo: —Listo. ¿Feliz?

Asintió varias veces. Hajime agradeció que fuera viernes y que los estudiantes ya se habieran marchado. Porque no quería que lo viesen haciendo algo tan, en algún punto, inmaduro. Si las cosas iban a ser así, necesitaría tiempo para adaptarse.

Pasaron largos minutos sin decir nada, congelándose en compañía. Iwaizumi se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que tenía una interacción decente con Oikawa, mas no tenía las ganas suficientes para huir. Presentía que ni siquiera deseaba hacerlo.

—La feria me emociona —escuchó, y la sonrisa de Tōru jamás se desvaneció—, te pasarás por ahí, ¿cierto?

—No lo haré si tengo que verte —se incorporó, quitándose cualquier rastro blancuzco de encima. Había parado de nevar, las lámparas iluminaban generosamente la cancha—. Ponte bien el gorro, de verdad eres un niño.

—No puedes rechazarme y cuidar de mí al mismo tiempo, Iwa-chan, ¿no te enseñaron a ser amable? —Se levantó también, caminando y dejándolo unos pasos atrás—. Falta un mes con tres semanas, te estaré esperando.

—Así que no aceptas un no por respuesta —lo siguió, saliendo del campo de fútbol antes que él, quien lo alcanzó tras recoger sus cosas—. No te ilusiones.

—Me alegra que lo hayas notado —le guiñó un ojo y, tal cual Iwaizumi le dijo, se acomodó el gorro, friolento, como si no hubiese estado tirado en la nieve hace unos instantes—. Me ilusionaré, así que no me decepciones.

Era raro. Extremadamente raro. Hajime fingía estar fastidiado, pero no lo estaba. Se enojaba consigo mismo por no poder enojarse con él. Refrescante, expresaba su contento con solo su presencia; joven y radiante, sin temor de confiar en el resto.

Por una parte, creía que era estúpido y, por otra, inspirador.

—Entonces, Iwa-chan, ¿vas a llevarme a casa? —Preguntó y, aunque el mencionado se negó, terminó haciéndolo.

———————

Eventualmente, la fecha que presentaría la feria de ciencias llegó, siendo el evento que cerraría el semestre. Y, aunque Iwaizumi debía ir, quería. Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no curioseaba sobre cómo los proyectos evolucionaron.

Le habían pedido ser uno de los jueces que determinarían al mejor trabajo de todos. Incluso si aquello era algo comprometedor, le intrigaba, sabía que los estudiantes de este año tenían, de cierta forma, más potencial.

Llegó temprano a la escuela, a eso de las cinco de la tarde. No solo podía calificar en la feria, tenía que ser de ayuda y se ofreció a colocar las decoraciones que las maestras se habían dedicado a preparar.

Se arremangó la camisa y los adornos que debía pegar y colgar fueron traídos a manos de las profesoras. Planetas de unicel, plantitas de papel y carteles de bienvenida. Sorprendiéndolo, le hacían preguntas de vez en cuando, sacándole una plática que le vino bien.

Grandes arreglos hechos con globos y placas de madera fueron puestas en la entrada, los muñecos de muestra del cuerpo humano se sostenían con orgullo y no pasó mucho para que los estudiantes comenzasen a llegar.

Estaban divididos en equipos de tres personas. Cada equipo tendría un espacio para colocar una mesa, montar su propia decoración y mostrar sus experimentos. Pronto, podía ver displays por todos lados, dibujos e imágenes representativas, tabletas que desplegaban información y una amplia variedad de temas.

Y cómo no iba a interesarse, si parecían estar bien preparados, confiados de lo que decían. Además, era como si quisieran complacer a alguien, como si buscaran reconocimiento. Notaba competitividad en los ojos de cada uno.

Oikawa entró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, cegándole, brillando más que nunca. Al igual que él, portaba un traje bastante formal, y llevaba unos lentes que le caían como anillo al dedo. Su cabello iba peinado como de costumbre, mas su entusiasmo estaba a segundos de desbordarse.

Cuando la feria estaba por inaugurarse, el castaño se le acercó, saludándole con la mano y mirándole con alegría: —Iwa-chan, sí viniste.

—No tenía otra opción, haré de juez —respondió, acomodándose las mangas y poniéndose el saco de vuelta—. Tontokawa, ¿dónde estuviste? Los demás trabajaron duro aquí.

—Tuve que arreglar unos detalles en dirección, y Ushiwaka me estuvo molestando toda la mañana —labios abultados y ceño fruncido con ligereza—. No sé por qué le di mi dirección en primer lugar.

—¿Quién es Ushiwaka? —Cuestionó sin pensar, casi interrumpiendo las palabras de Oikawa, quien enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta.

—Un profesor del Shiratorizawa —dijo, como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un hombre muy terco, quiere que enseñe en su academia porque sabe que soy el mejor maestro de ciencias del mundo. Pero yo no quiero ir.

—¿Por qué no le dices que no y ya? —Ignoró el hecho de que se halagó a sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos con una desconocida molestia tocándole el fondo del estómago.

—Es lo que hago siempre, y no me hace caso —exasperado, sacó su teléfono, encendiendo la pantalla para soltar un suspiro—. Por Dios. Si bien le dije que hay pollo en la nevera, es un chiflado...

Iwaizumi hizo una mueca, disgustado con la impresión que se estaba llevando de aquel sujeto. Miró hacia otro lado, suponiendo que el tal Ushiwaka se había quedado donde Oikawa. Presionó sus propios dedos con su pulgar.

—¿Por qué es tan insistente? —Musitó el azabache, sin querer, arrastrando las palabras.

Tōru no respondió y, sin más, ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del auditorio, donde se encontraron con el docente que cumpliría con el papel de tercer juez y con los padres de familia que fueron invitados como espectadores.

La feria dio inicio, Iwaizumi se le pegó a Oikawa y lo siguió, sin dejarlo alejarse mucho. Visitaron cada equipo, uno por uno; el castaño les hacía preguntas al respecto y bromeaba con ellos, mientras el contrario tomaba notas en base a una rúbrica que le proporcionaron.

La mayoría de los proyectos eran asombrosos, y provocaban que la sonrisa del titular resplandeciese sin piedad. Había de todo: ilusiones ópticas, circuitos eléctricos, planetarios artificiales. A su parecer, "¿Por qué envejecemos?" y "¿Podríamos vivir sin insectos?" habían sido los más destacables, hasta que llegaron a uno en particular.

"¿Las estrellas pueden apagarse?" hizo que los ojos de Oikawa brillaran en curiosidad. Iwaizumi quedó inmerso en la exposición, grabándose cada palabra que los estudiantes recitaban. Presentaron una simulación a escala de una supernova, explicando sus circunstancias y factores.

—Pasan muchísimos años antes de que una estrella pueda apagarse —habló uno de los miembros del equipo—. Cuando gastan todo su hidrógeno, se expanden en una _gigante roja_ , liberando destellos en distintos colores.

—La luminosidad de la estrella puede incrementar hasta cien mil veces, —agregó su compañera— se le llama magnitud absoluta al alcanzar una máxima intensidad luminosa que puede ser mayor a la de la galaxia misma.

—Su brillo permanece por unas cuántas semanas o meses, para luego decrecer, desvaneciéndose definitivamente —dijo el último integrante—. A este fenómeno se le conoce como _supernova_.

Iwaizumi apretó el bolígrafo en su mano, tensando su expresión y escuchando atentamente. Junto a él, Oikawa observaba los elementos que los alumnos señalaban, olvidándose de su alrededor.

Expusieron los detalles, mostraron su experimento y acabaron maravillándolos completamente. Sin darse cuenta, Iwaizumi ya había votado a "¿Las estrellas pueden apagarse?" como el mejor proyecto al terminar su recorrido por la feria.

En unas horas, el evento finalizó con una entrega de reconocimientos al equipo ganador. Resultaba que Oikawa votó por el mismo que él. El hombre dio un pequeño discurso en agradecimiento a los estudiantes y a los padres por haber asistido.

Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban encantados con él y su carisma. Iwaizumi no era una excepción.

—Iwa-chan, los chicos de la bioluminiscencia marina te mandan bocadillos —Oikawa le entregó un plato, apareciendo sin avisar—. ¡Mira, tienen forma de tortugas!

—Solo tú te emocionas con esas cosas —aceptó los dulces, examinándolos con la mirada y notando que, efectivamente, eran pequeñas tortugas de color marrón—. ¿Quieres uno?

—Espera, ¿acaso eso es... Iwa-chan siendo amable? —parecía estar bromeado, pero estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

—Entonces no quieres, qué lástima —Iwaizumi tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, disfrutando del suave sabor del chocolate que se derretía con rapidez—. Hey, esto está delicioso.

—Eres un asesino —dramatizó, llamando la atención de los presentes. Hajime suspiró para guardar la calma—. No, no lo digas frente a mí. Los animales son amigos, no comida.

Al acabarse los bocadillos, Iwaizumi tiró el desechable en el basurero y se dedicó a ayudar al resto a retirar las decoraciones. El castaño le acompañaba, presumiendo de que era ligeramente más alto, haciéndole renegar.

Minutos después, el auditorio casi se había vaciado. El par de profesores se encaminó a la salida y, cuando se fijaron, estaban en el auto de Hajime, en dirección hacia el hogar del contrario. No tenían idea de cómo, pero se había vuelto un hábito; el azabache lo llevaba y se olvidaba de quejarse.

La sonrisa de Oikawa era irremplazable, estaba más feliz de lo que acostumbraba. Tarareaba una canción, moviendo las piernas de lado a lado, mirando por la ventana. Sus dedos bailaban en sus rodillas, toqueteándolas sin cuidado.

— _Así que yo, yo estoy hecho en ti._

Iwaizumi carraspeó, apretando el volante sin notarlo. La voz de Tōru era tenue, pero lo suficientemente audible; cantaba con tranquilidad, haciéndole sentir nervioso sin justificación alguna.

Su cabeza se balanceaba con delicadeza, su atención se había clavado en las poco transitadas calles. Hajime trató de enfocarse en el camino al frente, escuchando las letras que escapaban de su boca.

— _Tú me haces único._

Instantes bastaron para que el auto fuese aparcado fuera de la casa del castaño. Inconscientemente, intercambiaron miradas, manteniéndolas por apenas segundos antes de que el azabache desviara la suya, avergonzado.

_¿Qué es esto?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, sintiendo la garganta cerrándosele y el pecho temblándole con impaciencia. _Vete, porque eres débil. Por favor, vete antes de que sea tarde._

—Iwa-chan, quédate.

Oikawa pidió, elevando sus comisuras en una expresión adorable en su totalidad. Tenía que negar la propuesta, debía hacerlo por el bien de ambos; su cabeza le decía que irse era la mejor opción, y sus piernas ya estaban avanzando junto al hombre hacia la entrada del lugar.

El anfitrión le dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta tras él. Todo estaba limpio, ordenado, sin incluir que había algunas cuántas prendas de ropa desparramadas en el sofá. Iwaizumi observó con interés, asegurándose de no hacerlo demasiado.

—Parece que Ushiwaka no hizo desastre alguno —Tōru se quitó la bufanda, lanzándola al sillón. Después, se despojó del saco y lo colgó en el perchero—. Te traeré ropa y veremos qué cenar.

No logró siquiera replicar, Oikawa se había ido rápidamente. El moreno dejó las llaves en su bolsillo delantero y se encontró esperando con ansias; el particular aroma del castaño estaba esparcido por doquier.

Volvió pronto, con el conjunto más sencillo que le había visto portar desde el día en que se conocieron. Aceptó las prendas que le había prestado, invadiendo el baño para cambiarse sin problemas.

Se miró en el espejo. Su frente estaba arrugada y sus manos se agitaban por su cuenta. Respiró hondo para calmarse, sin entender por qué se había tensado tanto. Tan solo era una reunión con un conocido suyo.

Regresó a la sala, usando el suéter crema y los pantalones holgados que le ofrecieron. Los ruidos metálicos en la cocina le llamaron, y vio al profesor de ciencias intentando preparar algo.

Sentándose a la barra, acomodó sus brazos cruzados, reposando su mentón en los mismos. Contempló la espalda ajena, el movimiento de los hombros cuando sus manos agarraban cada traste, la manera en la que sus cabellos rebotaban al agachar su cabeza y la gracia con la que sus pies se deslizaban.

— _Tú sabes que estoy hecho en ti._

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese inesperado canto que le provocaba escalofríos en el cuerpo entero. "Estoy hecho en ti". Las palabras se repetían en su mente, atrapadas en un bucle que no existía en realidad, haciéndole suspirar profundo.

—Tontokawa, ¿qué estás cantando? —Se le escapó y se abofeteó internamente, pero no apartó la mirada. El castaño se dio la vuelta, sonriéndole, confianzudo.

—Te mostraré después de la cena —sin más, continuó con sus labores, abandonándole con la curiosidad en la punta de la lengua—. Paciencia, Iwa-chan.

Conversaron mientras comían, discutiendo sobre los proyectos que más les gustaron de la feria y mencionando también cosas de sus vidas privadas. Los dos vivían solos, Hajime era mayor por un mes y Oikawa tenía muchos conocidos.

Recogieron juntos el desastre y terminaron con una taza de té entre sus manos. Oikawa había colocado una colcha en el suelo, indicándole a Iwaizumi que se sentase en la misma. Quedaron de frente a la televisión, con el sofá como respaldo y la mesita baja cerca.

El azabache obedeció, extrañamente, sin protestar. El contrario se sentó a su lado, no tan lejos; se quedaron en silencio unos segundos e Iwaizumi tuvo la necesidad de romperlo. Se sentía raro que el menor estuviese callado, no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Bueno, la canción —mencionó Hajime, captando su atención de nueva cuenta. Frunció el ceño, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Cierto, cierto —tomó el control remoto, encendiendo el aparato en apenas segundos—. Se llama "Made In You", de SuHo. Solo canto las partes en inglés porque no sé pronunciar el coreano.

—Da igual, tu inglés es miserable —Oikawa bufó ante el comentario y escogió uno de los tantos videos que se desplegaban, reproduciéndolo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una melodía agradable, alegre, como agradecida. El ritmo era tranquilo y encantador, la voz del artista concordaba perfectamente. Pero lo que Iwaizumi priorizó fueron las líricas, leyéndolas mientras aparecían en la pantalla.

_Sin decir nada, me abrazas y extiendes tu cálida mano hacia mí._ Se sobresaltó cuando la cabeza de Oikawa tocó su hombro, recargándose en este. El aliento se le escapó; sin embargo, el semblante sereno del hombre le rogó que no se alterara.

_Y caminas conmigo, porque estamos juntos. No tengo miedo porque sabes que sin ti no puedo brillar._ La canción era hermosa, pero Iwaizumi la maldijo. La maldijo por ser tan cierta, por hacerle cuestionar lo que comenzaba a sentir por Oikawa.

_Así que yo, yo estoy hecho en ti._ Un pesado sonrojo coloreó las mejillas del moreno, quien trató de ignorarlo, fallando por completo. _Me haces único, soy una estrella destinada a brillar solo para ti._ Su mano cubrió su boca y sus latidos incrementaron frenéticamente.

_ Yo, yo estoy hecho por ti. La razón por la que brillo es porque el sol llamado "tú" está mirándome. _

La canción finalizó y se quedaron quietos, en la misma posición. Iwaizumi no podía pensar, ni quería hacerlo. Necesitaba correr, escapar, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. Si era una obra tan hermosa, ¿por qué se quedaron tan callados?

—Iwa-chan, ¿pensabas en alguien mientras escuchabas?

No respondió. Definitivamente, no lo haría. Quizá debió irse cuando tuvo la oportunidad o, simplemente, no debió ceder a quedarse. Era increíble cómo aquello pudo afectarle en tal magnitud extraordinaria. Y lo que más le hizo ilusión fue el hecho de que Oikawa se había lanzado hacia él, abrazándole con desespero.

— _Por favor, prométeme una cosa_ —citó el castaño, entre sollozos lastimeros, las frases de Made In You—. _Que siempre estarás a mi lado._

—Idiota —sin dudar más y correspondiéndole el abrazo, Iwaizumi respondió: —Cuando tu corazón sangre, cuando tu luz se vuelva roja, _yo estaré ahí._

_ Siento tu amor esta noche. _

———————

Oikawa despertó en la madrugada con un respingo que le salvó de sofocarse.

Los brazos de Iwaizumi lo acurrucaron, tranquilizándolo, su calidez le envolvía generosamente. La televisión seguía encendida, sus extremidades aún temblaban y él no logró conciliar el sueño.

El castaño se había quedado dormido sobre él, pidiéndole que no lo abandonara. Se topaban casi diariamente tras el incidente de la cancha de fútbol y esa fue la primera vez que no observó esa característica y radiante sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Aunque significase que tenía su confianza, le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Los orbes marrones le estudiaron con adoración, sus manos se alzaron para tomarle del rostro. Iwaizumi creía que iba a explotar pronto, debía detenerlo, pero, de alguna forma, se sentía tan correcto. Las caricias que le obsequiaba eran suaves como las nubes.

Le devolvió la mirada, enrojeciendo inevitablemente, dejándose hacer. Podía no enfadarse con él ni decirle palabras secas hasta que amaneciese. Tōru le sonrió, relajándole, para levantarse y agarrarle de la manga de la camiseta.

Subieron las escaleras sin apresurarse. Entraron a la habitación del menor y este tomó una manta, caminando luego con él hacia el balcón. Estaba helado afuera, el aire les golpeó sin piedad alguna.

Tomaron asiento, cobijándose, y Oikawa se recargó nuevamente en él. Iwaizumi tragó duro y rodeó la cintura ajena con uno de sus brazos, intentando no explotar por lo apenado que se encontraba. Pero es que en verdad era fulgente, le cegaba sin notarlo.

—Esto fue una pésima idea, Tontokawa —dijo Iwaizumi, inquieto gracias a la cercanía que mantenían—. Vamos a congelarnos.

—Lo siento, Iwa-chan —soltó una risilla, tapándose con la tela—. Vi en las noticias que hoy no nevaría, supuse que el cielo estaría despejado.

—¿Me pediste que me quedara porque el cielo estaría despejado? —Cuestionó, pensando que era demasiado puro para ser cierto.

—Sí —se hizo pequeño, acomodándose entre el cuerpo del azabache y la cobija. Iwaizumi arqueó una ceja, sin tomarle tanta importancia a su acción—. Te gustan las estrellas y quería verlas contigo.

Agradeció a la noche, pues Oikawa no podía ver sus pómulos sonrosados en la oscuridad. Quiso acercarlo más, mas no lo hizo, inseguro de si estaba yendo muy rápido. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, admirando aquellos puntos blancos que adornaban el lienzo color negro.

—He estado teniendo la misma pesadilla —mordiéndose el labio, Iwaizumi asintió, haciéndole saber que le escuchaba—. Tú estás en una cama y yo entro y no me reconoces. Entonces me preguntas, _¿nos conocemos?_

Se le quebró la voz y Hajime entró en pánico. Le puso una mano en el cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad; jamás había consolado a alguien y no llegó a pensar que debía hacerlo. Simplemente, no quería que el castaño llorara.

—Iwa-chan, no me olvides —se frotó el rostro con el suéter, intentando no mostrarse más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba—. Estuve tan solo, no quiero que me olvides...

—Oikawa, oye, no voy a olvidarte —le aseguró, esta vez limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares—. Sé que no es algo que yo diría, pero me gusta más cuando sonríes. Resplandeces y opacas a los astros y eso.

Los débiles sollozos de Tōru desaparecieron en un momento. Alzó la cabeza, buscando una mirada que se perdía en el abismo de la velada. Iwaizumi observó el reflejo de la luz de luna en sus ojos chocolate, inocentes, repletos de viva incertidumbre y guardianes de una galaxia infinita.

—No te vi triste o de mal humor hasta hace unas horas —suspiró, sin dejar de pasear sus dedos por las sedosas hebras cafés— y descubrí que no quiero verte más de esa manera, es molesto.

Oikawa se quedó callado, encantado con las palabras de Iwaizumi, quien las recitaba sin retenerse, sincero.

—Prefiero que tengas esa extraña sonrisa en la cara y me digas "Iwa-chan" con esa voz chillona, que brinques de aquí a allá, maravillando a todos... El punto es que no voy a olvidarte, así que no llores por eso. Es inútil. Concéntrate en el presente, porque aquí estoy. Aquí estamos, ¿bien?

El abrazo de Oikawa le hizo entender que estaba de acuerdo, y no dudó en corresponder al mismo con ganas.

———————

El sol no brillaba tanto como Oikawa, Iwaizumi estaba seguro.

Dos años y medio habían pasado, las fechas de los cumpleaños de ambos se acercaban y Matsukawa y Hanamaki, sus compañeros de trabajo, habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa para ellos en la escuela el ocho de junio.

Cumplirían treinta y uno, no se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que avanzó el tiempo. Los alumnos que alguna vez les enorgullecieron con sus proyectos de ciencias tendrían que irse en unos cuántos días. Crecieron, maduraron, pero su carisma seguía ahí.

Disfrutaron del festejo. Habían asistido los estudiantes de tercero, algunos de primero y segundo, el equipo de voleibol e incluso varios profesores. Oikawa estuvo tan feliz, abrazando a todos y sonriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

El diez de junio, el castaño había llevado a Iwaizumi a un montón de lugares. Visitaron el planetario, fueron al zoológico, comieron en restaurantes de todo tipo y demás cosas cursis que se le ocurrieron.

Aunque no fuera a admitirlo, Iwaizumi estaba contento. Contento de haber conocido a un hombre tan asombroso y de que este se hubiese interesado en él. Pensaba que no lo merecía, ni creía poder merecerlo en el futuro.

Los exámenes finales estaban próximos y, luego de eso, sería el cumpleaños de Oikawa. Tenía exactamente cuarenta y un días para organizar lo que había planeado con anticipación.

Quería llevarlo de vacaciones a la playa y jugar voleibol en la arena con él. Quería que fueran solo ellos dos, en una cabaña alejada del resto, y sujetar su mano. También quería pedirle perdón por ser un maldito desalmado que siempre decía cosas lastimosas.

Iwaizumi tocó el timbre de la casa de Oikawa y esperó pacientemente. Apretó los puños, reteniendo el aliento cuando la puerta fue abierta. Esa brillante y particular sonrisa le recibió, cabellos castaños desordenados y mejillas sonrosadas.

Era temprano, en sábado. Hajime se había acostumbrado a visitarle semana tras semana, el mismo día y a la misma hora, mas no podía acostumbrarse al revoloteo que aparecía en su estómago cada que le miraba o pensaba en él.

Adormilado, Oikawa le abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Si no se hubiera resfriado, el azabache lo habría empujado por impulso, pero estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo en aquella situación.

—Iwa-chan, te dije que no vinieras —le reprendió, brindándose calor a sí mismo, sin dejar ir al contrario—. Podría contagiarte.

—Sí, vas a contagiarme si sigues restregándote contra mí —lo sostuvo, apenas tocándolo, sin saber cómo reaccionar al contacto físico nuevamente—. Vas a tomarte una ducha mientras hago el desayuno, ¿bien?

—No, quiero dormir —entraron por fin, con Oikawa pegado a él, sin querer soltarlo, como si fuera un gato.

Lo arrastró hasta su habitación en un recorrido dificultoso y lo sentó en la cama. El menor se dejó caer en el colchón, atrapando una manta para acurrucarse con esta. Hajime suspiró, dejándolo ser.

—De verdad eres difícil, Tontokawa —se cruzó de brazos, caminando hacia el baño del cuarto—. ¿Quién se resfría en pleno verano? —Musitó, indagando más para sí mismo. Abrió la llave para templar el agua y llenar la bañera.

En cuestión de segundos, Iwaizumi cargó a Oikawa y lo dejó cuidadosamente en el banquillo que estaba a un lado del lavabo. El hombre volvió a abrazarle, obligándole a permanecer con él.

—Eres un bebé, ¿estás seguro de que tienes mi edad? —Los músculos del castaño se tensaron. Hajime se sintió culpable de haberlo desanimado y, acariciándole el pelo de la nuca, dijo: —No es regaño. Pienso que es... tierno, de cierto modo.

Oikawa se acurrucó aún más, abrazando la cintura del contrario con sus piernas.

—Iwa-chan, tú eres el tonto —le paseó las manos por el rostro, apretándole los cachetes sin mucha fuerza—. Es obvio que no quiero soltarte porque te quiero. Y tengo frío, estás calentito.

—Lo que pasa es que estás chiflado. Hace bastante calor —lo separó y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al espejo y abriendo la gaveta—. Te dije antes de venir que te tomaras una pastilla, ¿lo hiciste?

—No me acuerdo —respondió, molesto, quitándose el suéter y la camisa. Iwaizumi trató de concentrarse en las medicinas y no en lo hermoso que el contrario era, con la piel de porcelana y los labios abultados.

—¿Cómo no te vas a acordar? —Insistió él, agarrando una píldora y dejándola en la mesita—. No importa. Métete a la tina y en un rato te traeré un vaso de agua. Luego vas a comer sin quejas.

—Eres un dictador, no me gusta —se levantó y lo empujó fuera del baño, devolviéndose en un instante para terminar de sacarse la ropa—. Vete antes de que te lance al agua.

Rodó los ojos, yendo directamente a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno y, haciendo algo que Oikawa pudiese comer, cálido, con pollo y verduras, escuchó el timbre sonar.

Se lavó las manos y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola sin pensarlo del todo. Un hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros, tirándole al verde, y ojos de color oliva fue lo que vio. Alto, grande, lleno de una gran presencia.

Iwaizumi esperó a que él hablase primero, manteniéndose en el marco de la puerta con orgullo, frunciendo el ceño instintivamente. El grandullón enarcó una ceja. El azabache se preguntaba quién era ese, no estaba intimidado.

—Buen día —recitó apenas, haciendo una reverencia que Hajime volvió únicamente con la cabeza. Entonces, cuestionó, con la voz firme—. ¿Está Oikawa?

—Se está duchando ahora —se hizo a un lado, invitándole a pasar, aunque no quisiera. No era su casa, recibir a cualquiera que viniese buscando al castaño era lo correcto—, supongo que puedes esperarlo dentro.

Una vez dentro, Iwaizumi siguió haciendo el desayuno, quejándose en silencio de la mirada de aquel tipo perforándole la espalda. Terminó con su labor y le extrañó que Tōru no hubiese bajado aún. Llenó el vaso de agua que prometió llevar y, preocupado, subió a donde estaba.

Entró sin tocar, encontrándolo en la tina, enjabonándose la cabeza. En otro suspiro, Iwaizumi caminó hasta la bañera, dejó el vaso en la mesa y se acuclilló para hacerlo por él. Pronto, le había enjuagado hasta el último cabello y le había acercado la pastilla para que se la tomase.

—Flojokawa, vístete y baja. Tienes visita —dijo antes de regresar al primer piso, ciertamente desconcertado. Jamás lo había visto de tal forma y ni siquiera pudo reclamarle.

Espió al gigante que estaba sentado en el sofá, haciendo quién-sabe-qué con su teléfono, y pensó que lo más razonable que podría hacer era ofrecerle algo para comer o tomar. No daban ni las diez de la mañana, seguramente aceptaría.

—Ushijima, ¿qué haces aquí? —Oikawa llamó la atención de ambos cuando apareció en la sala, sin darle la oportunidad a Hajime de que cumpliera con su cometido. El mencionado alzó la mirada, abandonando el aparato en su bolsillo. 

_Ah, ese es el tal Ushiwaka_ , concluyó Iwaizumi, molestándose un poco más. Sirvió la comida en un plato, pretendiendo no estar escuchando aquello que no le incumbía en realidad. Tōru se acercó a él, dejándose caer en el sillón, a su lado, y Ushijima lo contempló con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Ayer me contaste que estabas resfriado, te dije que vendría a verte.

—¿Lo hice? —Se mordió el labio en confusión, encogiéndose de hombros más tarde. Los dedos de Wakatoshi tocaron su mejilla, apretándola con delicadeza. La carcajada de Oikawa resonó en el lugar, y canturreó: —No me toques, te voy a contagiar.

Iwaizumi se relajó por un instante, aliviado de que estuviese alegre de nuevo. Sin embargo, saber que no era él la razón por la que sus ojos estuviesen brillando tanto le estrujó el corazón, y no entendió por qué.

Intentando olvidarse de eso, colocó el plato en la mesa, sintiendo su estómago revolviéndose de una extraña manera. En tres años siempre fueron ellos dos, juntos, nunca había visto a nadie aparte de él tocándolo tan cómodamente.

—¿Me pediste que no viniera para traer a otro? —Le preguntó apenas el hombre se fue, recargado en la barra.

—¿Qué? —Oikawa se devolvió en su asiento, apretando la manta que le tapaba las piernas y mirándole con angustia. Hajime pensó que era un estúpido por haber dicho algo como eso.

—Nada... Soy un idiota, claro que tienes más amigos que se preocupan por ti —se cubrió el rostro con las manos, frotándoselo—. Solo que verte con Ushijima todo el día me hizo sentir... reemplazado. No debí venir...

—Iwa-chan —Oikawa le interrumpió, con voz culpable, extendiéndole sus brazos—. Por favor, ven aquí.

La noche había caído, el silencio abundante amenazaba con quemarle los huesos. Iwaizumi obedeció, arrodillándose ante él y cerrando los ojos. El castaño le abrazó, jugando con sus cabellos, tranquilizándolo.

Los puños del azabache agarraron la tela de su camiseta y la apretaron débilmente. No necesitaba perfume, su piel tenía un olor tan agradable y natural. Sus caricias le arrullaban, inconsciente, acercándolo a sí mismo.

—Nadie puede tomar tu lugar —le dijo y paseó las yemas de los dedos por su oreja, tiernamente. Hajime tembló, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna—. Iwa-chan, significas todo para mí.

—Tú también, eres todo —fundió su cara con el pecho ajeno, pronunciando las palabras en un arrastre—. Oikawa, no sé qué me pasa. No comprendo, ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste? Ahora estoy hecho de ti.

El abrazo del castaño se fortaleció, y el azabache le sujetó por los costados. Estaba perdido, creía que no quedaría nada de él si a Tōru se le diera por desaparecer de su vida.

—Iwa-chan, baila conmigo —depositando un suave beso en su cabeza, pidió, a su vez acariciando su nuca con ligereza.

Asintió, deseando hacer todo lo que el hombre le pidiese. Se levantó, esperó a que reproduciera la música y le tomó de la cintura, pegando ambos cuerpos. Oikawa rodeó su cuello con los brazos, empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la melodía.

Iwaizumi lo miró directamente, hallando estrellas en sus ojos. No quiso apartarse, estaba embelesado. La forma en que sus comisuras se alzaban, el tono rosado de sus mejillas, los mechones rebeldes de color marrón claro tocándole la frente.

No tenía calor, tampoco frío. Hajime le sonrió, apenado, con los latidos disparándose a cien kilómetros por hora. Oikawa le observó con sorpresa, encantado, sin detener sus pasos repletos de calma y devoción.

—Tu sonrisa es tan hermosa, Iwa-chan —dijo casi en un tartamudeo, enrojeciendo y recargando la cabeza en el hombro ajeno para esconderse—. Mira lo que me haces, no es justo.

—Trataré de sonreírte más seguido —contestó, enternecido, respirando el dulce aroma que su cabellera desprendía—. Creí que me veía extraño cuando lo hacía, no me queda bien.

—Mientes, te ves perfecto —suspiró, acurrucándose con él—, tanto que duele. ¿No te cansas de hacerme sufrir?

Una risa hueca escapó de la boca de Iwaizumi y sus manos apretaron con suavidad las caderas del castaño, quien dio un leve respingo ante tal acción. Hizo un puchero, empujándolo al sofá y sentándose en su regazo poco después.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Idiokawa? —Torció la boca en una mueca falsa y sus cejas se fruncieron, pero su pulso incrementó debido al atrevimiento—. ¿No querías que bailáramos?

—Cambié de opinión —le guiñó con orgullo y sus falanges rozaron el abdomen del azabache sobre la camiseta—. Mejor hagamos otra cosa, Iwa-chan.

—¿Me estás seduciendo? —El castaño ladeó la cabeza a escuchar la pregunta, haciéndose el desentendido, con la mirada inocente—. Te recuerdo que sigues resfriado y no quiero contagiarme.

—Pfft, aguafiestas —abultó los labios nuevamente y se dejó caer sobre él, recibendo un par de palmadas reconfortantes en la parte superior del brazo—. ¿Al menos podemos ver una película, señor dictador?

—Sí, tú elígela —el contrario se estiró para alcanzar el control remoto y se acomodó en Iwaizumi una vez más, sacándole un ligero quejido—. Hey, pesas mucho.

No terminaron de ver la película, Oikawa se quedó dormido del cansancio. Iwaizumi lo cargó hasta su habitación y durmieron juntos.

———————

El veinte de julio, temprano, Iwaizumi recogió a Oikawa en su casa. Le ayudó a subir sus maletas al auto, le indicó que se colocara el cinturón y partieron hacia la cabaña que había rentado en la playa.

Su sonrisa era resplandeciente, iluminaba el camino. La mano del azabache tomó la del contrario, acariciándola con afecto, entrelazando sus largos dedos. El castaño le agradeció con la mirada, tan enamorado como él.

La suave brisa se tornó salada y supieron que pronto llegarían. Las palmeras se alzaban en gloria, dando la bienvenida a aquellos que iban de visita. Oikawa observaba atento por la ventana, embelesado, moviendo las rodillas de un lado a otro como un niño desesperado por salir.

Iwaizumi aparcó frente a la cabaña y el castaño que le acompañaba salió disparado del auto, contento. Entraron al lugar, observando cada pequeña parte: tenía un baño, una bañera, una cama grande y un sofá que se veía muy cómodo.

Llevaron las maletas dentro y, sin esperar mucho, Oikawa arrastró al mayor hasta que sus zapatos pisaron el borde de la playa. Faltaban minutos para el atardecer, el trayecto se había extendido más de lo que esperaron.

Tōru se dejó caer en la arena, sin importarle que sus ropas se llenasen de los pequeños granitos amarillentos. Se sentó y le extendió la mano. Iwaizumi torció la boca, acercándose a él para tirarse también y colocar su cabeza en el regazo ajeno.

Recibió caricias en el cabello, la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre le obligó a mirarlo con ilusión. Sus ojos reflejaban la timidez del sol que se escondía tras el oleaje del mar.

—Iwa-chan, quiero estar contigo por siempre, estoy seguro —confesó, contamplando el cielo, pestañas revoloteando como mariposas—. ¿Me querrías aunque me hiciera viejo y mi bella cara se llenase de arrugas?

—¿No sería mejor para ti enamorarte de una linda chica y casarte? —Enarcó una ceja, sin despegar su mirada del castaño—. Espera... no creo que una esposa pueda aguantarte, tendría que estar loca.

—¿Nunca dejarás de ser tan grosero? Es mi cumpleaños, Iwa-chan —infló las mejillas, haciendo un berrinche que era casi típico de su parte—. Pero no. No quiero casarme con una mujer, ni siquiera quiero una novia.

—Pues, qué bien —dijo Iwaizumi, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose por sus propias palabras— porque te querría aunque te volvieras un viejo canoso y pervertido y tu cara pareciera una bolsa de papas.

La risa de Oikawa le llegó más que el golpecito que le había lanzado. El temblor en su pecho le forzó a sonreír con nerviosismo, ver al menor tan feliz como lo estaba ahora era su cosa favorita en el mundo entero.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que te gusto por mi grandiosa personalidad y no por mi apariencia? —Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el desinteresado. Ciertamente, Oikawa era el hombre más guapo que había conocido nunca.

—Tu personalidad es molesta, pero supongo que puedo manejarla —respondió, encantado con los delicados movimientos de los dedos contrarios en su cabellera—. ¿Y tú? ¿Me querrías aunque envejeciese?

—Uhm... lo único agradable de Iwa-chan ahora es su rostro atractivo, así que lo dudo —la vena en la sien de Iwaizumi empezó a marcarse, divirtiendo al castaño—. Apuesto a que te volverás más y más gruñón conforme pase el tiempo.

Hajime le dedicó una expresión de muerte, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño de una forma que por poco asustó a Oikawa. El mencionado le apretó la nariz con ligereza, sonriéndole de nueva cuenta.

—Solo bromeo, Iwa-chan. Te querría incluso si me abandonaras a medio camino.

—¿Qué te hace creer que te abandonaré, Tontokawa? —Iwaizumi se mordió la mejilla, observándole atento, esperando una replica lo suficientemente convincente. De alguna forma, las inseguridades de aquel hombre le hacían sentir ansioso.

—Es lo que la gente hace, ¿no? —Le sonrió de lado, comenzando a acariciar el cachete que, evidentemente, se estaba mordiendo—. Quisiera decirte que estoy acostumbrado a ello. Sin embargo, a ti no podría superarte ni en un millón de años.

—Yo no soy "la gente". No te dejaré, Oikawa —le aseguró, profundizando su mirada para demostrar que era sincero. Suspiró—. Es más probable que me abandones tú a mí a que yo te deje a ti.

—No digas eso, el futuro es incierto —se percató de que estaba oscureciendo y se rodeó a sí mismo con los brazos por el frío que hizo su aparición repentinamente—. Por otro lado, hoy ha sido el mejor día. Gracias, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi pensó que era el momento indicado para besarlo, descaradas manchas blancas se atrevieron a invadir la lejana oscuridad de una forma tan oportuna. Aún así, sintió que no estaba listo del todo. Incorporándose, le besó la mejilla, decidiendo regalarle una pequeña sonrisa después.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bobokawa.

El brillo en los ojos del hombre le demostró que estaba complacido, quien se lanzó a abrazarlo, chillando, repleto de emoción.

Horas más tarde, tras ducharse y cenar, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la cabaña. La habían acomodado frente a la ventana, esperando poder admirar la elegancia de la noche como acostumbraban.

El cielo de la playa no era muy distinto, seguía siendo sublime. La temperatura fue la que decayó, sacándoles un respingo, pues no usaban más que una camiseta sencilla y bermudas para dormir.

Una sábana les cubría las piernas y el teléfono de Oikawa reproducía una suave canción. Las luces estaban apagadas. _Somos solo las estrellas, tú y yo_ , pensó Iwaizumi, deslizando su brazo detrás del castaño para sostenerle de la cintura.

Le tomó años, pero finalmente estaba cómodo mostrándole afecto al menor. A pesar de que el vuelco en el estómago jamás faltaba, ya no era capaz de retenerse; se permitía mimarlo y dejarse hacer por él. Sabía que eso le alegraba en demasía.

Oikawa recargó la cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándose. Olfateó el cuello del moreno, obligándole a removerse en su asiento y acercarle más a su cuerpo. "Starry Night" de SuHo resonaba en el abismo donde se encontraban únicamente ellos, un par de tontos perdidos el uno en el otro.

—Oye, Iwa-chan, ¿qué harías si, en este momento, llegaran los aliens y trataran de abducirme?

—Les agradecería —obvió ante el absurdo cuestionamiento, dándose cuenta de que cosas diferentes por completo rondaban por sus mentes con regularidad. Era extrañamente asombroso.

—¡Iwa-chan! Eres un idiota —bufó, doblando las piernas sobre el sillón y escondiendo la cara en sus rodillas—. Creo que hasta ellos serían más amables que tú, me dejarían vivir en su nave.

—Tú y tu obsesión con los aliens —rodó los ojos, acariciándole el cabello a modo de disculpa; el castaño sabía que no había contestado en serio, mas su sentido de la dramatización le obligaba a hacer una escena.

—Lo dice el que tiene más fotos de bichos que del gran rey Oikawa en su galería —reclamó, mirándole otra vez y abultando los labios—. No puedo perder contra esos escarabajos enormes y espantosos.

La ceja de Iwaizumi se arqueó y el costado de su mano impactó como un liviano golpe en la espalda del contrario, quien jadeó de falso dolor. Musitando, el azabache contraatacó a sus palabras.

—En tu próxima vida, serás un escarabajo "enorme y espantoso" —una expresión horrorizada fue lo que recibió, y él chasqueó la lengua— y, considerando que estoy tristemente atado a ti, seré uno de esos también.

—¡¿Qué clase de maldición es esa?! —Exasperado, se dejó caer en el sofá, obteniendo un "es lo que ganas por insultar a la madre naturaleza" como respuesta, cosa de la que se quejó.

_Mentí_ , admitió Iwaizumi para sí mismo, _seguramente nacerás como la estrella más brillante de una constelación, y yo seré aquella que está a tu lado_. Sintió la necesidad de decírselo, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que moriría de la vergüenza.

—Iwa-chan, quedan dos minutos para que termine mi cumpleaños —Tōru rompió el silencio que de la nada se formó, tomando asiento de vuelta junto a él—. Dime algo bonito.

—Uhm —lo meditó unos segundos, suspirando profundamente, y replicó con firmeza: —Cuando era más joven, me prometí que nunca dependería de nadie. Pero luego apareciste, y esa fue la primera promesa que rompí.

Estaba oscuro y, a pesar de ello, Iwaizumi sabía que las mejillas de Oikawa habían explotado en rojo.

El menor le tomó del rostro con las manos, dejando pequeños besos en su frente. Hajime lo acurrucó y sintió cómo se derretía entre sus brazos; los dos terminaron apenados, a fin de cuentas.

———————

Iwaizumi no podía dormir.

Recordaba perfectamente la sonrisa de Oikawa, el brillo en sus ojos, los cabellos desparramados por su frente. Incluso, su aroma estaba impregnado en las sábanas que le cubrían en el momento.

Aún no podía creer que alguien tan precioso existiese. No era perfecto, fallaba en cientos de cosas. No obstante, la manera en la que se hacía de su corazón y el descaro con el que se dignaba a enamorarlo era por completo cautivador. Le encantaba.

Y, recostado en su cama, se preguntaba si había hecho mal unas horas atrás.

Cuatro años más transcurrieron, siete en total desde que se habían conocido y cumplieron treinta y cinco de edad hace tan solo algunos meses. No salían de palabras bellas, caricias puras y peleas ocasionales, carentes de sentido. Tenían el cuerpo de un adulto y lo sentimientos inocentes de un niño.

Se amaban de verdad, de eso estaba muy seguro. Hajime daría su vida por Tōru. Tōru la daría por Hajime. Sabía que no harían nada para lastimarse el uno al otro, tampoco a ellos mismos. Es por esto que Iwaizumi estaba decepcionado y molesto.

Esa vez, había visitado a Oikawa como de costumbre. Pasaron la tarde juntos, trabajando en la computadora; cenaron y el castaño decidió tomar una ducha antes de irse a la cama. Iwaizumi le esperó en la sala, estuvo tan ocupado con cosas de la preparatoria que no se dio cuenta de la hora.

Subió las escaleras, angustiado, Oikawa se estaba tardando demasiado. No tocó la puerta del baño. Lo encontró en la tina, con la esponja en una mano y la piel de los brazos de un color vibrante, carmín.

No pudo pensar mucho. Creyó que se estaba haciendo daño y explotó en desespero. "¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?!", gritó, asustándolo. Le arrebató el objeto y lo lanzó lejos. Su boca se abrió en un intento de decir algo, mas las palabras se perdieron cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos del menor.

Raspones vivos que se tornaron heridas resaltaban en la tez blanca y unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron al agua de la bañera. Sin idea de qué hacer, Iwaizumi salió del lugar, yéndose a casa sin darle oportunidad de que explicase.

Intranquilo, tirado en el colchón, se dio cuenta de que no reaccionó adecuadamente. Debió ayudarlo, debió haber curado sus heridas, con besos si fuese necesario. Y no lo hizo, simplemente huyó de lo que parecía ser dolor real.

Se dijo que se disculparía con él, pero tomó la decisión de que darse un poco de tiempo cada uno sería lo más indicado. A pesar de haber llegado a una conclusión, no logró conciliar el sueño.

En los siguientes cinco días, no se vieron, no se hablaron siquiera. Al sexto, Iwaizumi no podía aguantar más, necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba sentirlo, abrazarlo, al menos asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Apenas estuvo frente a la puerta principal, tocó el timbre con ansias, sin obtener una respuesta inmediata. Oikawa estaba frente a él, con vendas en los brazos y los párpados hinchados.

El corazón del moreno se hundió, ahogándose, y sus labios se apretaron por instinto. Se veía devastado, no imaginó que pudiera verle tan afectado en la vida. La culpa golpeó hasta el más diminuto rincón de su ser.

—Hajime, ¿por qué no habías venido? —Preguntó entre sollozos, casi tartamudeando, lanzándose a abrazar al mayor con todas sus fuerzas.

El azabache le recibió, acurrucándole y dándose cuenta de lo mucho que el castaño estaba temblando. Lo llevó dentro, sentándose en el sofá para reconfortarlo con caricias repletas de delicadeza.

Una insoportable turba de arrepentimiento le abofeteó. Pequeños y sutiles besos fueron depositados de su parte en las mejillas ajenas. Se arrepentía de no haberle enviado ni un mensaje o siquiera haber llamado para preguntar cómo estaba.

Poco a poco, sus sollozos cesaron hasta desaparecer, aunque los espasmos en su cuerpo tardaron un tanto más. Las manos de Oikawa apretaban la camiseta del moreno con fuerza, quien había quedado debajo de él, sosteniéndolo.

—Tōru —el castaño se removió al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por el azabache. No solía llamarle así seguido, y todo de sí brincaba de felicidad al hacerlo, sin aviso.

—Dime, Hajime —alzó la mirada para observarle, suspirando de lo bien que se sentía estar con aquel hombre nuevamente. Sus pieles ardían en contacto, hasta el más diminuto roce quemaba.

—Perdóname —le acarició la espalda baja, con la voz ligeramente ronca y triste— por haberte dejado sin decir nada. También por gritarte y lastimarte en lugar de ofrecerte mi ayuda.

La expresión tranquila del menor le hizo relajarse significativamente. Se preguntaba cómo es que podía dejar pasar todos los errores que cometía, cómo es que seguía con él a pesar de que tenía una lengua tan filosa e indomable.

—Mi bello Hajime —le tomó de la mano, sonriéndole, resplandeciendo—. Te amo.

Iwaizumi lo miró, sorprendido, enrojeciendo completamente. Sabía que Oikawa lo amaba, estaba consciente de ello. Sin embargo, nunca se lo había dicho como tal. Esas dos palabras bastaron para ponerle increíblemente nervioso.

Con el estómago revuelto y los dedos temblorosos, el mayor acercó su rostro al del castaño, besándolo por fin. Sus labios se sentían cálidos, suaves, eran con seguridad lo mejor que había llegado a probar.

Las piernas de Oikawa abrazaron la cintura de Iwaizumi, mientras sus brazos hacían lo mismo con su cuello. Correspondió con ganas, derritiéndose otra vez, volviendo un desastre al hombre que lo atesoraba.

Destellos luminosos escapaban de su pecho y del contrario, así lo describiría si tuviera que hacerlo. Todo era maravilloso, fascinante. Estaba tocando el cielo estrellado que tanto había añorado.

El corazón le pesaba, sería capaz de obsequiárselo en ese instante. Oikawa realmente lo había vuelto loco. No podía dejarlo ir, no iba a soltarlo.

Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire, fue mejor de lo que pensaban que sería. La respiración de Iwaizumi estaba estancada y la sonrisa del de cabellos chocolate no ayudaba de mucho. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por las olivas que tenía por ojos.

—Te tomó siete años besarme, Hajime —los pulgares de Oikawa limpiaron las gotitas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas y él se alegró de que sus palabras no hubiesen sonado como un reclamo.

—Gracias por esperarme —se dejó hacer por el menor, sonriéndole con gratitud y lealtad. Apreciaba en demasía que no se hubiera cansado de él— y perdón por haber tardado tanto.

—Te esperaría vidas enteras.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, contemplándose, llenándose de caricias enternecedoras y recuperando el tiempo perdido. Eventualmente, Iwaizumi tanteó cuidadosamente los brazos de Oikawa, haciéndole cosquillas sin querer. 

Se quitó las vendas para mostrarle que las heridas se habían curado casi del todo. Borrosas marcas en distintos tonos rojizos y cafés resaltaban en sus pálidas extremidades, pero eran por poco imperceptibles.

Iwaizumi se agachó, comenzando a dejar suaves besos sobre cada uno de los rasguños, haciendo temblar al castaño por lo adorable que era. El azabache suspiró, para luego mirarle directamente.

—Tu piel es un cielo invertido... —pronunció, admirando el brillo en los ojos ajenos—, los lunares son estrellas y las cicatrices grandes astros.

El sonrojo de Oikawa le llegó hasta las orejas. Tímidamente, se inclinó para besarle la cabeza al mayor, respirando el dulce aroma que desprendía. Estaba embelesado, más que complacido con la actitud que el otro estaba mostrando.

—Hajime-chan, te condeno a escribir un libro sobre nuestra historia y agregar todas las frases que me dedicas —volvió a abrazarle por el cuello, sentándose en su regazo y alzando sus comisuras en un puchero.

—No creo que pudiera ser buen escritor —le tomó de la cintura, acercándole a su cuerpo tanto como era posible—. Además, sería vergonzoso escribir que yo fui quien las dijo.

—¿Te da vergüenza escribirlas, pero no decírmelas? Te contradices —carcajeó, deleitando al hombre de cabellos amargos con aquella melodiosa risa—. La cosa es que eres un cursi, Hajime-chan. Serías buen escritor. Porque eres arte.

Frunciendo el ceño pero sonrojándose por los cumplidos de Oikawa, lo besó nuevamente, en un gesto que no se alargó mucho.

—Tōru —lo llamó una vez más, robándole una mirada cómplice—, tú eres arte. Y te amo.

El moreno estaba tan feliz aquella noche, tanto que el castaño se dedicó a complacerle, olvidándose de comentarle algo que le había estado preocupando días antes.

———————

En el transcurso del siguiente año, Iwaizumi empezó a notar peculiaridades en el comportamiento de Oikawa.

Los besos se habían vuelto más comunes, mas no regulares. El azabache aún se ponía nervioso cuando sus labios chocaban, incluso lo hacía con que sus rostros estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca. Aún así, nunca le negaba nada.

Pero no era eso lo que le angustiaba, sino que Oikawa olvidaba pequeños detalles cada vez con más frecuencia. Un día no recordaba dónde dejaba sus gafas, otro día era su teléfono, y al otro era su cartera.

Ciertamente, Iwaizumi no le tomó importancia al principio. Creyó que el trabajo en la preparatoria le tenía estresado y que estaba tan exhausto que no ponía atención a dónde dejaba las cosas. Con el pasar de los meses, eso no cambió; contrario a ello, ocurría más seguido.

Sabía que era olvidadizo, pero se estaba yendo al extremo. Le inquietaba que no llevase a la escuela su café diario, que llegase más tarde de lo habitual y que hubiese comenzado a zafarse de sus muestras de afecto en ocasiones.

Alcanzó a pensar que no había estado descansando como se debía y que, por ende, en las mañanas se estaba demorando. A pesar de que era una posibilidad, no tenía sentido; podía ser un hombre latoso, pero lo responsable que era solía ser un aspecto para admirar sobre él.

Era verano, la estación favorita del castaño. Iwaizumi había dormido en su casa y, cuando despertó, el dueño del lugar no estaba en ningún lado.

El azabache, después de buscar a su compañero, se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, suponiendo que había salido a correr. Preparó algo elaborado: tenía tiempo, Oikawa tardaba cada que iba a ejercitarse.

En tanto terminaba de cocinar, escuchó la puerta abrirse. El de cabellos color chocolate apareció con las mejillas sonrosadas, la chaqueta entre las manos y gotitas de sudor cayéndole por la frente.

—Buenos días, Hajime-chan.

Sin poder evitarlo, el moreno carraspeó, intentando no quedar hipnotizado con lo apuesto que el contrario se veía de esa forma, transpirado. Dejó a un lado lo que hacía, caminando hasta él para plantarle un beso fugaz en la sien.

Había tenido oportunidad de pensar sobre la situación mientras él no estaba, decidiendo que le preguntaría al respecto. Le temblaron las manos de recordarlo. Quizá estaba siendo un paranoico.

—Bienvenido a casa —regresó a la cocina, sin dejarle reaccionar en realidad. El más alto lo siguió por inercia, pisándole los talones—. Tōru, seré directo. ¿Estás bien? Últimamente has actuado un poco... extraño...

—Hajime-chan —lo interrumpió, alzando los brazos hacia los costados en una expresión alegre—, no te alarmes. Me he comportado completamente normal, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

—Olvidas mucho las cosas estos días —admitió, sintiendo el pecho pesado por su propia respuesta— y no puedes mantenerte quieto. ¿Al menos has estado durmiendo bien? Mira las bolsas bajo tus ojos.

—Estoy bien —frunció el ceño levemente, quizá preocupándose un poco por lo que el moreno comentaba—. Solo algo cansado. Me ducharé y desayunaremos, ¿sí? No tardo.

Le besó la mejilla antes de irse a zancadas, huyendo de la charla. Con un suspiro lastimero, Iwaizumi se dedicó a servir la comida, poniendo la mesa entre pensamientos pesimistas.

No solo quería ayudarlo, tenía que hacerlo. Su consciencia se lo exigía. Dolía que el castaño no se dejase cuidar, mas no era como si pudiera forzarle. Pero, definitivamente, había algo que no encajaba.

Pronto, el hombre volvió al comedor, sentándose frente a Iwaizumi y agradeciendo con las manos juntas. Luego de un rato, terminaron y lavaron los platos, aunque una clase de tensión existía entre ambos.

Hacían los quehaceres de la casa en silencio, dándose algunas indicaciones o peticiones de vez en cuando. Iwaizumi se acercó al castaño, abrazándole por la espalda y recargando el mentón en su hombro.

—Tōru —exhaló, preocupado aún, susurrándole al oído—, te ves exhausto. Deberías ir a dormir...

—No quiero ser un aprovechado, Hajime-chan —giró el rostro para besar la mejilla del mencionado—. Me falta acabar con esto, y debo lavar la ropa.

—¿Qué? Ya lavaste la ropa... —Iwaizumi se separó del cuerpo ajeno para mirarle directamente, confundido, incrementando su consternación—. Esto es demasiado. Por favor, vayamos al médico.

—Eres verdaderamente terco —apretó los labios, rodeando al mayor con sus brazos y acurrucándose con él—. Pero está bien. Si tengo que ir al médico para que estés tranquilo, lo haré.

Ligeramente aliviado, Iwaizumi inclinó la cabeza, besándole con suavidad en son de agradecimiento. El castaño correspondió, alzando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. No se demoraron en terminar los deberes del hogar y, cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban tirados en la cama, escogiendo una película que seguramente no verían.

El más bajo estaba feliz: había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con Oikawa y él estaba siendo increíblemente dulce aquella tarde. Atontado por la atención que recibía, el azabache le devolvió cada roce, cada beso y caricia, mimándolo, haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesto a todo por él.

Sus cabellos de chocolate le hicieron cosquillas en la mandíbula. Inevitablemente, Iwaizumi ya lo había acomodado entre sus piernas, con el contrario mirando hacia la pantalla y la espalda tocando su pecho. Era su turno para hacerle cariños.

—Me dices que me duerma, pero no me dejas, Hajime-chan —apoyó su nuca en el hombro ajeno, disfrutando de los besos que el mayor le dejaba—. Por cierto, Ushiwaka me recomendó esta película.

—¿Piensas en otro hombre mientras te beso? Qué descortés —se hizo el enfadado, parando con lo que hacía para recostarse en la almohada, con los brazos sosteniendo su cabeza—. Pues no me gustó.

—Ni siquiera la estás viendo —se giró en su lugar, reposando sus brazos en los muslos del moreno y rozando la quijada con su abdomen por encima de la tela—. ¿Cuándo podrás llevarte bien con él? No es tan malo.

—Jamás congeniaría con el enemigo, Tontōru —enarcó una ceja, mirándole con curiosidad mientras el castaño colaba sus manos bajo su camiseta—. Uh. Esa maniaca costumbre de querer seducirme.

Oikawa levantó la prenda sutilmente para agacharse y dejar un beso en su piel, cerca del borde del pantalón holgado. Con esto, contraatacó: —Nunca dijiste que no te gustaba.

Y tenía razón. Enrojeciendo ampliamente, Iwaizumi desvió la mirada, sin detenerlo en realidad. El menor dejó extensas y suaves muestras de afecto que volvieron al moreno un desastre. Fingió ver la televisión, tratando de no reaccionar ante su toque.

Minutos que parecieron eternos pasaron, Oikawa se distrajo de lo que hacía y terminó jugando con la camiseta del azabache. La luz de la pantalla se reflejaba en los ojos oliva del mayor y su ceño fruncido estaba bien marcado.

—Hajime-chan —el nombrado agachó la mirada ligeramente para verlo—, esa película me la recomendó Ushiwaka.

Una punzada de un dolor desconocido atravesó a Iwaizumi. Oikawa había repetido algo que dijo tan solo unos momentos atrás. Sus manos temblaron y guió una hasta los cabellos ajenos, donde dejó una caricia.

—Lo sé, hace un rato me dijiste... —se sentó, agarrándolo de la cintura para arrastrarle a su lado. Entonces lo abrazó, recostándose con él—. Mejor durmamos un poco y la vemos de nuevo después, ¿bien?

Oikawa se resistió a dormir o, mejor dicho, no podía. Iwaizumi se dispuso a mimarlo, besándole las mejillas para acrecentar su sueño. Eventualmente, se quedó dormido, acurrucado con el moreno.

Él no pudo hacerlo. Se imaginó lo peor mientras jalaba la sábana, cobijando tanto al menor como a sí mismo. Quería proteger a Oikawa, mas no sabía qué hacer.

———————

Al día siguiente, domingo, se hicieron tiempo para ir al hospital y, sinceramente, Iwaizumi tenía miedo.

El castaño movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la música que había puesto, contando cosas que el moreno apenas respondía. Intentó relajarse, esperando que no estuviera pasando nada y todo aquello fuera solo cansancio o estrés.

Apenas el auto estuvo aparcado frente al lugar, bajó junto a él. Entraron en silencio y, poco después, ya estaban hablando con el doctor que atendería a Oikawa. Amable, sabio, observador.

Cuando le pidieron a Iwaizumi salir de la sala, sabía que las pruebas que le harían al menor comenzarían. En la sala de espera, el moreno comía ansias, observando a la gente irse y llegar al edificio. Pacientes de todas edades se paseaban por los pasillos, médicos y enfermeras hablaban entre sí a susurros.

Olía horrible, quería irse a casa. Se preguntaba cómo lo estaba pasando Oikawa. Le habían dicho que le harían estudios neuropsicológicos, mentales y de concentración, por lo que era seguro que tardarían bastante.

Antes de lo que creyó, quizá una hora y media más tarde, le pidieron que volviera al consultorio para hacerle una entrevista. Apretando sus rodillas con las manos, respondió cada cosa que le cuestionaron sobre Oikawa con total honestidad.

Sí, olvidaba mucho las cosas. Sí, se distraía regularmente. Sí, había tenido comportamientos fuera de lo común... como aquella vez en la que se lastimó en la bañera.

No quería malinterpretar la situación, trataba de convencerse de que no sería algo grave, que se le quitaría y las cosas volverían a ser como siempre lo fueron. Incluso si eso le daba esperanzas, también le torturaba.

—Aún no estamos completamente seguros, pero es probable que su amigo esté desarrollando Alzheimer prematuro.

Aunque el tono de voz del hombre era cortés y pretendía reconfortarlo, no fue suficiente para que el corazón de Iwaizumi no se rompiera en mil pedazos. Reposó los codos en los muslos y pestañeó varias veces, buscando ahuyentar las lágrimas.

Negó con la cabeza, suspirando de dolor, sin querer creerle al doctor. Estaba equivocado. Oikawa tan solo tenía treinta y cinco años, casi treinta y seis, y su vida era sana. Se alimentaba bien, hacía ejercicio, tenía un trabajo que le encantaba. Daba amor y lo recibía de vuelta.

Le explicaron todo sobre la enfermedad. Que no tenía cura y progresaba gradualmente. Que los medicamentos que necesitaría le ayudarían a conciliar el sueño y aliviar unos cuantos malestares. Que era un tipo de demencia que no podían detener.

Recomendaron actividades que podía hacer para enriquecer la memoria. Iwaizumi explicó que ambos eran profesores y eso les daba una ventaja, hablar con sus alumnos le ayudaría por ahora. También se preguntó cómo reaccionarían ellos, y cómo lo tomaría él.

Se reencontró con Oikawa unas horas después y lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda. Lucía agobiado, mas esa sonrisa brillante en su rostro no faltaba. Su interior se estrujó inevitablemente porque brillaba tanto aunque la estuviera pasando mal.

Regresaron a casa de Oikawa una vez que les confirmaron sobre su condición y adquirieron las medicinas. Sin mencionar el tema, cenaron algo ligero y subieron directo a la habitación del menor.

Iwaizumi se sentó al borde de la cama, jugando con los cabellos castaños que se esparcían gratamente por la almohada. Tōru parecía mirar un punto específico, la actitud positiva que había mantenido se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

—Hajime-chan, estoy enfermo, ¿verdad?

Una horrible sensación surcó el cuerpo de Iwaizumi. Era como si estuviera sumergido en una interminable tristeza, ambos de ellos lo estaban. Como si un enorme vacío los hubiera tragado, así, sin más.

Se sentía desagradable, quemaba, no tenía idea de cómo describirlo. El mundo se le caía encima y los escombros se asomaban en los ojos ajenos, representados como polvo de estrellas.

—¿Y qué con eso? Sigues siendo tú —respondió, intentando no desmoronarse justo frente a él, siendo el pilar que más necesitaba tener ahora.

—¿Vas a dejarme? —Le tembló la voz y la mano de Iwaizumi se deslizó hasta la mejilla del castaño, regalándole una caricia. Le daba la impresión de que su todo se desbordaría en algún momento.

—Nunca lo haría —le besó la frente, recibiendo una tenue sonrisa de su parte que le hizo sentir ligeramente aliviado.

Oikawa no tuvo problemas para dormirse, no necesitó tomarse las pastillas que le dieron para ello. Iwaizumi se dedicó a observarlo: su rostro despreocupado, su respiración tranquila, el movimiento sosegado que hacía con cada inhalación y exhalación.

Bajó del colchón para hincarse. Con las rodillas tocando el suelo y sus manos buscando la del menor, entrelazó sus dedos, agachándose hasta que su frente chocó con los nudillos desnudos.

Lloró con fuerza, mas no hizo ruido alguno. No quería despertarlo. Sus lágrimas se perdieron en el blanco de las sábanas, los sollozos le agitaron sin piedad. Sintió que pudo desahogarse hasta que el hombre que amaba no podía verlo.

—Tōru, por favor, no me olvides.

Le rogó en un murmullo, consciente de que no le escucharía.

———————

A los treinta y siete años, Oikawa no había tenido mucho cambio. Seguía olvidando detalles y cosas simples, mas era difícil para él dar sus clases al igual que antes.

Dieron la noticia a sus alumnos, quienes le apoyaron mucho e, incluso, iban a visitarle un par de veces. Iwaizumi le propuso al castaño que vivieran juntos y vendió su casa para mudarse con el menor.

Decía que sus mejores momentos los habían pasado ahí. Sabía que, aunque Oikawa fuera a olvidarlos, las paredes los recordarían, porque las paredes escuchan y sienten tanto como los humanos. Al menos, eso fue lo que él le contó.

Era raro. No parecía estarse apagando, brillaba más que nunca. Se veía más cuerdo que él mismo. Los pensamientos infantiles siempre los tuvo, la piel de porcelana y la sonrisa resplandeciente también. Seguía siendo poseedor de los sentimientos más puros que conocía.

Por eso, el azabache estaba seguro de que sería desgarrador. Estaba adherido a él, era su vida. La forma en la que lo abrazaba, los brazos sanos rodeándole el cuello cuando bailaban para aquella canción, esa que hablaba de que estaba hecho de su amor.

El "te amo" que escapaba de su boca, el "te amo" que era demasiado... tan completo y tan triste.

Lo observó mientras leía, en la sala, con el libro sobre las piernas cruzadas y las gafas resaltando su atractivo aspecto. A veces, tenía que leer la misma página de nuevo, como si no la comprendiera o como si olvidara que ya la había leído.

Hajime le compró todos los libros que quiso, unos de una pasta muy dura y otros bastante suaves. Le llevaba pan de leche uno que otro día. Le traía flores para ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Veían las estrellas, salían a caminar, volvieron a la playa en verano. Pero ahora era invierno, la nieve cubría las calles como acostumbraba. Oikawa, junto con su libro, buscaba calor en el cuerpo de Iwaizumi, acurrucándose en su costado derecho.

Lo vio estancarse en un párrafo del relato, le dio vueltas hasta que se cansó de no entender. El castaño alzó la mirada, ansioso de encontrarse con la de Iwaizumi, y escondió la hoja entintada.

—Hajime-chan, ¿qué significa sublime? —Preguntó, revoloteando las pestañas como si de diminutas mariposas se tratase. La incertidumbre en sus palabras hizo sonreír al moreno.

—Que es... extraordinariamente bello —respondió, pensando que Oikawa era sublime. El hombre separó los labios en sorpresa y dio otro vistazo al libro.

—Oh... ya veo —asintió, recargando la cabeza en su hombro y prosiguiendo con la lectura.

—¿Qué decía? —Cuestionó Iwaizumi, reposando su cabeza sobre la que descansaba en él. El castaño le mostró el párrafo que leyó en un bucle y, más tarde, se rio.

—No tienes que entender nada. Lo que viste es lo que queda, y no necesitas explicarlo a nadie —Oikawa dijo, animadamente, estirándose para besar la mejilla del moreno con dulzura.

Una extraña melancolía inundó a Iwaizumi. Se agachó para envolver al castaño, besándole los labios con ternura. Tuvo la urgencia de hacerlo. Y, únicamente con eso, se sintió mucho mejor.

Entonces se lo guardó, aquello que la frase en el libro grueso recitaba. La atesoró en su memoria, grabándose también la imagen de Oikawa como si él la hubiese escrito. Lo besó hasta que se les acabó el aire.

Los belfos rojizos del menor, hinchados, le llamaban con deseo y Hajime no sabía si estaba listo para el siguiente paso. No quería lastimarlo y algo en él creía que se estaría aprovechando de la situación.

—Dime, Tōru —le acarició el mentón, repartiendo besos en su sien—. ¿Quién soy?

—Eres Hajime-chan —respondió antes de dejar el libro a un lado y acomodarse en su regazo—, la persona que amo y que me ama.

Esos ojos maravillados le hipnotizaron y sus palabras le hicieron darse cuenta de que sí, probablemente estaba listo. Lo cargó tras tomarle de los muslos, juntando ambas bocas, caminando hacia la habitación que compartían.

Si tuviera que describir el brillo de Oikawa, diría que era más fuerte que el de la galaxia en la que se encontraban. Su luz era tan caliente, los dedos le ardían de solo tocarlo. El pecho se le llenaba de una intrigante sensación que era tan contradictoria, como música pero sin escucharla.

Estrellas rojas decoraron la pálida piel del precioso hombre. La felicidad en su todo le recibió con gusto, protegiéndole. Esa noche, se cuidaron mutuamente hasta que se durmieron del cansancio.

———————

Oikawa tardó seis años más en olvidar a Iwaizumi.

La enfermedad se había desarrollado increíblemente rápido, tanto que era difícil para él creer que no recordaba mucho. El castaño no podía dormir en las noches, las pastillas hacían cada vez menos efecto.

Estaba muy delgado. Los pómulos se le marcaban en las mejillas y tenía el cuerpo huesudo, era más liviano que una almohada. El moreno debía vigilarlo para que no hiciera cosas insensatas.

Habían dejado de trabajar hace un tiempo, Hajime desde hace un medio año y Oikawa hace dos. Ya tenían cuarenta y tres. Iwaizumi dedicaba su mera existencia a cuidarlo, a hacerle sentir tan bien como se pudiera.

Pero no era fácil. El alzheimer lo había cambiado tanto, dolía. Se ponía agresivo constantemente por la falta de sueño, le decía cosas lastimeras y le lanzaba golpes en una que otra ocasión. Seguro imaginaba que iba a hacerle daño, y tenía alucinaciones.

A pesar de que era complicado, no todo eran malas pasadas. Cuando dormía bien, estaba de buen humor e intentaba hacerle plática. Le hacía preguntas aunque no formulara las frases correctas, ya no podía usar palabras complejas.

Oikawa estaba sentado en la cama, quitándose las pantuflas y volviéndoselas a poner. Era como un niño pequeño, tan inocente y hermoso, resplandecía aunque luciera así de devastado.

Y era tan hiriente no poder siquiera abrazarlo cuando quería, no podía porque no deseaba que se asustase.

El azabache entró a la habitación cuando él estuvo recostado en el colchón, cobijado con la sábana, mirando en dirección a la ventana. Se quedó de pie frente a él y lo observó antes de sentarse a sus pies, en el borde.

Los ojos color chocolate que empezaban a apagarse lo enfocaron, estudiándolo, como si nunca lo hubiese visto en su vida. Apretó la tela que lo cubría y esbozó una tenue y cansada sonrisa.

—Disculpa, _¿nos conocemos?_

Era justo como aquel sueño que Oikawa había tenido, ese del que le habló cuando admiraron las estrellas después de un día ajetreado en la feria de ciencias. La única diferencia era que los papeles estaban invertidos. Iwaizumi fue el olvidado.

Quería echarse a llorar, mas se contuvo. Se obligó a sonreírle de vuelta, formando una mueca temblorosa, y le respondió intentando no tartamudear de la tristeza.

—Sí, soy un cuidador de estrellas y vivo contigo —ante esto, Oikawa estaba asombrado y, curioso, se removió en su sitio.

—¿Y eso qué es? —Cuestionó, con los ojos brillantes y las comisuras alzadas en una expresión tan tierna que por poco le derrite—. ¿Cómo son las estrellas?

—¿Quieres ver una? —Dijo antes de darse cuenta, levantándose de su asiento y ofreciéndole su mano.

—Sí —aceptó sin dudar, aferrándose al mayor con fuerza, saliendo de la cama para caminar junto a él por el corredor, fuera de la habitación—, ¿son bonitas?

El cosquilleo en el estómago de Iwaizumi se sintió tan bien, el tacto entre ambos era casi mágico, le encantaba. Andaron hasta toparse con el espejo más cercano, el azabache se detuvo y el castaño lo imitó.

Acomodó a Oikawa frente al dichoso espejo, haciéndose a un extremo para no irrumpir en la imagen. Él se quedó quieto, contemplando, quizá luchando contra su propia mente.

—¿Tú que crees? —Preguntó Iwaizumi, pensando que Tōru era la estrella más radiante del universo entero.

Segundos pasaron y, cuando el moreno se acercó a él para entender por qué no había reaccionado, vio lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él dijo: —Ese hombre me sigue a todos lados.

El castaño se giró para abrazar al contrario. Iwaizumi le acarició suavemente el cabello, sin estar seguro de lo que debía responder. Oikawa se estaba olvidando incluso de sí mismo, y se sentía como una apuñalada en el corazón.

—Parece que no te gusta tu reflejo —musitó el azabache, comenzando a dejar suaves besos en su frente para reconfortarlo. No podía imaginar el desastre con el que lidiaba por dentro.

—Ese no soy yo —negó con la cabeza, confiando en lo que decía. Apretó el cuerpo de Iwaizumi contra el suyo, sin querer alejarse por ningún motivo. Entonces, agregó: —Él me aterra.

Consternado, Hajime hizo que le mirara, obsequiándole una suave sonrisa y acariciándole la oreja con delicadeza.

—Las estrellas son bonitas —apuntó hacia el espejo nuevamente, esta vez sin dejarlo sólo con su reflejo. Podían verse ambos en la escena, admirándose, como si ellos fueran aquellos astros de los que el moreno hablaba— y tú eres la más brillante.

Oikawa, quien había sentido miedo hacia sí mismo hasta hace unos momentos, sonrió para su reflejo. Iwaizumi suspiró de alivio.

Apenas minutos después, Oikawa estaba de vuelta recostado en la cama. Se había tomado el medicamento y, a pesar de que se resistía a dormirse, terminó obedeciendo o, mejor dicho, intentándolo.

El azabache se acercó a él, cobijándolo, ganándose la mirada del menor sin querer. Este le observó con esa curiosidad que ya era característica de él y alzó una mano hacia aquel hombre que no recordaba si conocía o no.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? —Preguntó, hechizándolo con su encantadora sonrisa. Iwaizumi quiso llorar una vez más, dolido, dándose cuenta de que en serio lo había olvidado por completo.

_Ni siquiera sabes tu nombre, pero quieres saber el mío_ , pensó el moreno. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía, estrechándola, acariciándola con un afecto infinito. Tuvo la necesidad de besarle el dorso, mas no lo hizo.

—Hajime Iwaizumi, un placer —respondió, volviendo a hacer una mueca que no pretendía. Aún con eso, recibió un cálido saludo de parte del castaño que tanto amaba, siendo tan adorable como siempre.

—Iwa-chan.

Sorprendido, Iwaizumi carraspeó, casi tambaleándose en su sitio. Aunque sus recuerdos se habían ido, su extraña forma de ser seguía ahí. _Bueno, supongo que así eres tú_ , le dijo Hajime en pensamientos, _¿ya no me llamas por mi nombre?_

Traviesas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro del mayor, quien no planeaba llorar frente al de cabellos chocolate. Agachó la cabeza, desamparado. Lo amaba demasiado, Oikawa era tan puro, la vida era increíblemente injusta.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Confundido, Tōru cuestionó, dejando una caricia en la cabeza del contrario con la intención de consolarlo, sin saber lo que ocurría. Era realmente admirable, no podía creérselo en verdad.

—Porque te extraño —se le escapó y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, tratando de que no le mirase en ese estado.

Iwaizumi quería ser fuerte y darle todo lo que necesitaba, pero ¿quién lo estaba cuidando a él?

———————

En dos años más, cuando tenían cuarenta y cinco de edad, Oikawa entró en la etapa final de la enfermedad, llenando de desesperanza a Iwaizumi.

No quería que se apagase, no podría soportarlo. Suficiente era que lo hubiese olvidado. Y era tan complicado el simple hecho de cuidarlo, su atención debía estar sobre él a todas horas.

Pero no se quejaba, estar con él le tranquilizaba aunque fuera un poco. Ya no podía mantener conversaciones, se volvía agresivo con más frecuencia y se resistía a cualquier cosa que Hajime, quien era ahora desconocido para él, le ayudara a hacer.

Parecía que era una persona totalmente diferente, hasta la mirada en sus ojos había cambiado. Estaban nublados, llenos de desamparo, tristes.

Los cuidados que necesitaba se volvían cada vez más agudos. Tenía que tener las uñas cortas, sino se desgarraba la piel. Sus castaños mechones, con uno que otro cabello blanco, debían estar cortos para que no los estirase hasta arrancárselos. Cualquier objeto peligroso debía estar fuera de su alcance, ya que se hacía daño con ellos.

Deambulaba de un lado a otro, dando vueltas por la sala y las habitaciones. Movía las cosas de lugar, escondiéndolas, no le hacía caso a Iwaizumi. Seguía pensando que su reflejo era un hombre que lo seguía y lo maldecía de a ratos.

Los únicos momentos en los que Iwaizumi podía tenerlo entre sus brazos eran cuando lo llevaba a la cama, cuando lo bañaba y cuando le cambiaba los pañales. Aún así, era común que recibiese rasguños, golpes, mordidas e insultos de su parte.

Aunque sus palabras se clavaran en su pecho como estacas, el moreno no podía rendirse, debía seguir por el castaño. Pensó que tal vez lo ideal sería llevarlo al hospital, mas no creía que ahí fueran capaces de darle el amor que necesitaba. Hajime se lo daba a montones y de distintas maneras. No importaba que Tōru no se diese cuenta.

Iwaizumi pensaba que estaba sufriendo, pero sabía que Oikawa sufría mucho más. Perder su memoria, olvidar su amor, no reconocerse a sí mismo siquiera... El moreno no podía ni imaginar el infierno que habitaba en su mente.

Últimamente, sus alucinaciones trataban de su madre, o eso es lo que gritaba al tenerlas. Aterrorizado, lloraba, lanzando puñetazos al aire para que dejaran de atormentarle. Hajime no tenía idea de qué había ocurrido con los padres del menor, jamás los contactaba ni los mencionaba.

Los medicamentos ya no le hacían efecto del todo. Dormía cada vez menos y eso le afectaba. Iwaizumi debía darle de comer en la boca, no podía ingerir alimentos duros porque podría ahogarse. Olvidaba cómo masticar y, a veces, olvidaba respirar también.

Era como si hubiera vuelto a ser un niño, pero no. Siempre lo fue.

Y en un año más, con cuarenta y seis, siendo ya once desde que había enfermado y dieciocho de haberse conocido, ambos volvieron a sonreír.

Esa tarde, Iwaizumi le preparó un poco de té. Incluso si habían envejecido más rápido de lo que esperaba, se sentía tan ágil como antes. Entrando a la habitación, suspiró, acercándose a la cama para dejar el plato con la taza sobre la mesita de noche.

Se sentó a su lado, observándolo. Por alguna razón, se veía como él mismo, resplandecía más que nunca, como si fuera a estallar. Su mirada era la suya, la que le decía que lo quería solo con posarla sobre él. No tenía arrugas en el rostro e Iwaizumi pensó que era él quien estaba alucinando.

El castaño estaba sonriéndole, como si lo hubiera recordado de repente. Iwaizumi le tomó de la mano, acariciándola antes de inclinarse ligeramente, embelesado.

—Estás hermoso —le dijo, regresándole la sonrisa que le había dedicado.

La luz del día hacía resaltar a Oikawa increíblemente, chocando con su piel, y sus lágrimas habían empezado a empapar sus mejillas. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno.

—Hajime-chan...

La dulce y masculina voz del hombre pronunciando aquel nombre lo tomó por sorpresa. No entendía cómo, pero lo había recordado. Y el temblor de felicidad que le surcó el corazón era inexplicable.

—Tōru... —lo abrazó inmediatamente, estrechándolo fuerte pero con suavidad entre sus brazos. Le besó la cabeza, tratando de no llorar y fallando en el proceso— has vuelto.

Seguramente era uno de esos momentos lúcidos de los que el médico había hablado. Era el primero que Oikawa tuvo. Iwaizumi estaba sorprendido; más que nada, agradecido de que hubiese ocurrido.

El gesto fue correspondido, el castaño se aferró a él con fuerza, un escalofrío recorriendo la espalda del mayor sin delicadeza alguna. Con los latidos del corazón enlazados, escuchó al contrario decir.

—Estoy muy cansado...

El dolor que sus palabras portaban era enorme, tan real que casi podía palparlo. Sin embargo, aunque estuviera sufriendo tanto, la calidez de su luz le envolvía gratamente. Y esa luz era igual a la de una gigante roja, sino es que más resplandeciente.

—Tōru, ¿sabes quién soy? —Preguntó con ligereza, tranquilo, sin querer entrar en pánico por lo que el castaño había dicho.

—Sí, eres Hajime-chan —dijo, entrecortado, dando por poco la misma respuesta que había dicho antes. Por poco la misma que Iwaizumi estaba buscando— la persona que amo...

—Soy la persona que amas y que te ama también —le besó le mejilla, tomándole de la otra y acariciándola con lentitud—, la persona que te prometió estar contigo hasta el último momento. 

—No me dejaste, Hajime-chan... —le sonrió, ocultando las gotitas saladas que nadaban sobre sus pómulos—. Es tal como dijiste... seré yo quien te deje a ti. Perdóname, arruiné tu vida...

—¿Quién dijo que únicamente podemos estar juntos ahora? Voy a buscarte cuando me muera, y te encontraré —lo acurrucó, reconfortándolo con tenues caricias—. No arruinaste mi vida, me hiciste darme cuenta de que estaba solo. Y me creaste desde cero. ¡Estoy hecho de ti, Tōru! No me cansaré de decírtelo, lo diré tanto que no te daré oportunidad de olvidarlo otra vez.

Esperando espantar la inevitable tristeza que le había invadido, llenó de mimos al menor. No quería que estuvieran deprimidos en el único instante que podían ser ellos mismos. Iwaizumi acarició el cabello ajeno, sonriéndole.

—Te amaré por siempre —habló el moreno, recibiendo una mirada preciosa y un par de besos en los labios después.

Dicen que las estrellas brillan más antes de morir.

———————

No pasaron muchos días para que llegara el último.

La mañana era fría, nublada, y Oikawa había olvidado a Iwaizumi de nuevo. No respondía a sus llamados —no sabía cómo—, ya casi no podía comer ni un poco, no lo dejaban levantarse de la cama.

El castaño había enfermado incluso más, Iwaizumi se culpaba, pensando que no lo cuidó como debió hacerlo. Menos de una semana antes, Tōru tuvo dificultades para respirar y una inusual fiebre quemaba su delgado cuerpo.

Ahora estaba internado en el hospital, con una infección pulmonar causada por la gélida época en la que estaban, invierno. Neumonía. Era enero. Los árboles estaban secos y la nieve se acumulaba en el marco de la ventana.

Iwaizumi estaba sentado a lado de la camilla, en una silla que estuvo ahí desde el principio. No recordaba la última vez que fue a casa, quizá no había salido del establecimiento en todo ese tiempo. Agradecía a Hanamaki y Matsukawa, que iban a visitarles y le llevaban ropa para que se duchase.

Pero esa vez estaban solos. Oikawa dormía tranquilamente, como si no lo hubiera hecho desde hace una eternidad. Llevaba horas así, no despertó en toda la noche. El sonido de la máquina a la que estaba conectado le hacía saber que seguía ahí, con él.

Admiró su rostro, que le parecía tan precioso como en el primer momento en que lo vio. Estaba en paz, completamente inmovil.

No se dio cuenta cuando dejó de escuchar el particular ruido, que fue reemplazado por uno distinto. Su mano tomó la del menor y el tiempo se estaba acabando, pronto entrarían los doctores y lo separarían del hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Dolía mucho, quería decirle cientos de cosas que no le dijo nunca. Quiso que Oikawa volviera y llamara su nombre con esa voz tan extraña que le encantaba en demasía. Recordarle que lo seguiría adondequiera, o pedirle a quienquiera que estuviera viéndole desde arriba que lo llevase a él en su lugar si ya no podían estar juntos.

Oikawa estaba muriendo, y el alma de Iwaizumi también. Las efermeras aparecieron, pidiéndole que saliera de la sala para permitirles hacer su trabajo. Y las ignoró, aferrándose al castaño.

—¡Tōru! ¡Tōru...! ¡No me dejes...!

El llanto de Hajime se volvió un grito, luego otro, y otro. Su luz, su estrella tan hermosa estaba desvaneciéndose en una temible e infinita oscuridad. No podía soportarlo.

—No te apagues, por favor...

09:18. El mundo se detuvo. El dolor lo embriagó y flores crecieron en su pecho. Flores blancas que solo podían verse con el alma. La garganta se le cerró. Hora de la muerte, 09:18.

Desconsolado, pero sin dejar salir ningún otro lloriqueo, Iwaizumi salió del hospital, sin querer escuchar a los doctores. Con los ojos helados y asomados en rojo, miró al hombre que se había quedado quieto frente a él.

Hanamaki parecía saber lo que sucedía tan solo con ver al moreno. No tardó mucho en acercarse al más bajo, rodeándolo con sus brazos para consolarlo, susurrando que lo sentía muchísimo.

Iwaizumi no se quejó, llorando, aceptando el abrazo que el de cabellos rosas le ofrecía.

———————

—La publicación fue un éxito, señor Iwaizumi.

La mujer de cabellos rubios le dijo, haciendo una reverencia como muestra de respeto. El azabache agradeció, apretando sus manos debajo del escritorio. Finalmente, logró cumplir con su condena.

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco años, no estaba muy seguro de cuántos. La depresión no le ayudó, envejeció mucho tras la muerte de Oikawa. Y no podía olvidarlo, pensaba en el cada día, cada noche.

Pero no le quedaba más que seguir viviendo. Estaba seguro de que el castaño se enfadaría con él en el cielo si llegase a siquiera pensar en hacerse daño a sí mismo por la tristeza. Volvió a trabajar, aunque a un menor ritmo, y se dedicó a escribir un libro con su historia.

Maldito Oikawa, siempre obtenía lo que quería y no necesitaba dar más que una sonrisa. Momentos buenos, momentos malos, frases lastimeras y otras bonitas. Todo estaba ahí, plasmado en un montón de hojas, por si Iwaizumi lo olvidaba también.

Así podría recordarlo cuando quisiera. Aún así, sabía que esos ojos estrellados jamás saldrían de su memoria. Esos cabellos de color chocolate que se movían con el viento. Esa piel tan blanca que alguna vez fue decorada con marcas de color rojo.

El mismo Oikawa era el único que podía consolarlo. Pensar en él le hacía feliz, pero también le hacía sentir solo. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaría con toda el alma sin importar cuánto tiempo pasase.

_ Te extraño. _

Abrió la última página del libro, leyendo las palabras que él mismo había escrito. El estómago se le revolvió sin piedad alguna, mas trató de no tomarle mucha importancia. Ya se le pasaría, algún día, cuando dejase de doler tanto su ausencia.

O, quién sabe, tal vez solo desaparecería cuando llegase su hora de partir también, cuando se pudiese reencontrar con el menor, aquel tipo extraño que siempre amó. Y que seguía amando.

"Sabía que estar contigo a partir de eso me arruinaría para siempre, que me arrepentiría. Sin embargo, habría sido lo mismo si no hubiera estado. Pasé mucho tiempo observando cómo tu luz se apagaba, pero también te vi cuando brillaste hasta que no pudiste más. Quiero quedarme con eso y pensar que te convertiste en una estrella que me guiará hasta mi muerte."

09:18. Así lo había titulado. Porque tampoco podía pasar desapercibida la hora en la que su todo lo dejó atrás, alcanzando el descanso. Esos niños de la feria de ciencias le mintieron, dijeron que las estrellas brillaban millones de años y la vida de su enamorado se había extinguido demasiado rápido.

A pesar de ello, no los culpaba. Oikawa fue totalmente distinto. Sabía que aguardaría por él, sentado en la oscuridad de la nada, llamándolo con ese resplandeciente corazón suyo. Y Hajime lo seguiría, correría hacia él para que esos brazos acogedores lo cuidasen como solían hacerlo.

—Oye, Tōru, te amo.

Iwaizumi ladeó la cabeza, recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento. Y lo vio ahí, sentado en el sofá, alzando la mirada para observarlo con su cálida expresión. Los labios alzados en una sonrisa preciosa.

—También te amo, Hajime-chan.

Rio a lo bajo, a veces lo veía. Así no podría olvidarlo jamás. Apenado como era, el moreno miró hacia la ventana y, una vez que se devolvió, Oikawa ya no estaba.

Contempló el sillón vacío. Se levantó y arrastró su asiento a lado del mismo. Volvió a sentarse, suspirando, estando tan tranquilo como solía ser, esperando con una paciencia infinita. Le sonrió a la noche adornada con estrellas.

Se preguntaba cuándo iría a visitarlo nuevamente.

———————

_—¡Tontōru!_

_Iwaizumi le gritó desde el segundo piso, pero Oikawa no parecía escucharlo. No tuvo más remedio que bajar y, mientras entraba al comedor, lo vio sentado a la mesa con un bolígrafo en la mano._

_—Palabra número nueve, vertical, significa "que es extraordinariamente bello", siete letras..._

_Había dicho, tratando de resolver un crucigrama del periódico. El moreno sabía la respuesta, pero el castaño tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta. Comenzaba a olvidar los términos complejos._

_—Oh... "Hajime" tan solo tiene seis letras... ¡"Iwaizumi" tiene ocho! ¿Tenía que ser justamente siete...?_

_El mayor frunció el ceño, sonrojado, caminando hasta él para darle un suave golpe en la espalda. Puso sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo ajeno, posando las manos en el borde de la mesa, y recargó su mentón en el hombro del menor._

_—Hajime-chan, ¿te la sabes? La número nueve..._

_Alzó una ceja, asintiendo y esperando unos segundos antes de contestarle: —Sublime._

_Confundido, el castaño lo miró, pensando en la palabra que había recitado. Iwaizumi aprovechó para besar aquella mejilla solitaria que le reclamaba un poco de afecto. No era su intención distraerlo._

_—¿Eh...? ¡Ah, sí! —La escribió en el papel, letra por letra, encantado de que hubiese concordado perfectamente con la cantidad de cuadros—. Como el otro día, que leíamos el libro._

_Hajime sonrió levemente, acurrucándose en el cuello de Tōru, haciéndose del amor que quería transmitirle tanto como le fuera posible._

_—Sublime no es ver las estrellas. Sentir que ellas te acompañan... eso es sublime._

_Citó la línea que no habían dicho en voz alta antes. Oikawa dejó lo que hacía para enfocarse en él, dándole pequeños besos y pellizcos juguetones en las mejillas. Recibió un bufido de parte del contrario, que no estaba enfadado, sino más que complacido._

_—Sí, es una frase muy bella... ¿verdad, Hajime-chan?_

_Iwaizumi se inclinó para besarlo, tomándose su tiempo, maravillado con el dulce sabor que tenían sus labios._

_—¿Puedes comprender algo tan romántico como eso, bebé?_

_—Hajime-chan... —tartamudeó ante el apodo, enrojeciendo—. Qué mala costumbre de compensar el llamarme idiota con un apodo bonito. Así no puedo enojarme contigo..._

_—Respondiendo tu pregunta anterior: sí, es una frase muy bella._

_—Te odio._

_—Yo también te amo._

Iwaizumi rio. Oikawa nunca se dio cuenta de que ese libro también hablaba sobre él.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP. Lo siento. :(


End file.
